Finding Happiness
by candelifera
Summary: Amber Jackson has had anything but an easy life. 21 and a single mother to a five year old boy she's learnt to tough it out and travel over America, searching for the right place. But when she comes to La Push will she find happiness and peace? EmbryXOC
1. New Town, New Beginning

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter One

I tried to keep my eyes open and focused on the road in front of me but my eyes rebelled against my wishes, blurring the view in front of me. With a sigh I pulled over, turning the old car off and I leaned my head back against the headrest. I closed my eyes, falling asleep quicker than I thought possible.

When I woke it was light and I groaned; I had slept for too long. I waited until my sight had returned before glancing over at the seat next to me. There sat my reason for existence; my little boy, Riley as I called him.

I smiled fondly at my little boy who had split resemblances of both his mother and father. Like me he had pale skin and crystal blue eyes but he had black hair like his father.

I flinched away from those unwanted thoughts and turned the car back on. Checking for any oncoming traffic I turned back onto the freeway and continued the drive to our new destination. I had no idea how long we would be in this new town for but for some strange reason, when I found the small area I just knew things would be different.

La Push; that was our new home.

Yet, despite that feeling I couldn't help but force those optimistic feelings away and replaced by my usual pessimistic views. We wouldn't be here for the long; we never are. We stay for maybe a few months but then the rumours and stares get too much for the both of us and we move on.

No matter how big of a city the rumours always get to us.

And hearing that La Push was a small town I doubted that we'd be here for longer than a few months. I knew from experience how fast word travels in a small town.

My attention was captured by a small ruffle next to me and I looked over at Riley. He was yawning, his eyes crinkled shut as his small hands came up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He looked around at his surroundings somewhat confused for a moment and then he turned to me. His whole face lightened and he grinned at me, swinging his feet innocently.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" He asked, his innocence creeping into his voice.

I groaned dramatically, "Not this again, Riley."

He giggled and I smiled. This was our little game for whenever we moved; he would ask me constantly if we had arrived when he knew that we still had a while to go.

"I was just wondering mommy," He said matter of fact with a role of his eyes. "What's it called anyway?" He asked curiously, wrinkling his nose.

I put my attention back on the road but answered him, "It's called La Push. It's a small Indian reservation and it's close to the beach."

He grumbled something under his breath and turned his attention to his note pad. He loved drawing and for a five year old he was surprisingly good. I was just grateful that I found work that made it able for me to afford buying him these things.

During the first year after I had Riley it had been hard, so very hard to pay for things. I was stressed beyond belief because I couldn't work; I didn't have anywhere for Riley to go, nor did I have the money to hire someone to look after him. I don't know how I figured things out; I seem to have blocked that part of Riley's first year.

Things started to go easier for us but I had still been tight with what we spent our money on, calculating how much we could spend on food and occasionally clothes and the rent and schooling for Riley. But it took me a short amount of time to realize that we had more than enough money; neither of us liked clothes shopping.

This enabled us to spend most of our money on books and drawing equipment and to save money we re-sold the books if we didn't really like them. This didn't happen often so as Riley grew older we sold the books that he had grown out of.

I was more than relieved when I saw the sign reading 'Welcome to La Push'. I glanced down at the directions to the small house I had rented over the internet and it didn't take us long to get there. The street was nice enough, quiet, and the house was in better condition then what I thought it would be.

It was only a tiny house; two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen, laundry and a small lounge room. It was all furnished, much to my relief; I didn't have the money to buy any furnisher and I didn't know if we would need it anyway. If we were staying here permanently, then I would look for a better house, and we could have the life we wanted.

"This place is better than the last mommy." Riley said enthusiastically.

I smiled at him, "It certainly is. You ready to look inside?"

He nodded and, as tradition states, we raced inside, exploring through the rooms and we both choose our rooms. It didn't matter who got what room but Riley seemed to have figured out that it would be better for him if he choose the room with the smaller bed; he got a little lost in the Queen sized beds.

We didn't have much to bring inside; just bags with clothes and some grocery shopping that we did before we arrived. Our books had a box its own, mainly because there was so many there.

"Mom, what are we having for dinner?" Riley asked, once we were unpacked and flicking through the local newspaper.

I looked over at him, "What do you feel like?"

We still had enough money left over from my last job to last us a while. Hopefully I would have a job soon.

He thought for a moment and then smiled, "How about pizza?"

I nodded, my eyes narrowing on the number for the local pizza shop, "Pizza it is."

After ordering Riley went to have a shower and when he came back there was a medium Hawaiian pizza waiting. After he had eaten he went to bed, as ordered by me. I sat at the table, flicking through the list of jobs and sighed at the lack of employment needed around here.

I started looking for a babysitter for Riley; someone had to look after him while I worked since it was summer holidays at the moment.

An add finally caught my attention and I read closer;

_Emily Uley, mother of one. I'm able to look after either a boy or girl between the ages 4 to 8. Times can be organised to suit both parties_.

I found it a bit odd that a mother of one would want to look after another child but then I realized that she probably wants her child to have a friend to play with. I grabbed the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello, this is Emily." A soft voice answered.

"Hello Emily. My name is Amber, I've just moved to the area and I saw your add. I was just wondering if the offer was still open." I asked, feeling nervous.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she answered, "The offer is still open. Do you have a boy or girl?"

"A boy, he's five." I replied.

"My boy's five as well and awfully bored. Would you like to meet for coffee tomorrow? We can see how they get along and go from there." She suggested.

I agreed and we made plans to meet at the only coffee place. As I hung up I couldn't help but feel as though this place was going to be right for us.

A/N so I decided to post this as well. I hope you all like it but I don't think I'll be updating this one as regularly as my other new one. Read and review.


	2. Emily Uley

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Two

I stayed up later then intended that night but I always have difficulty sleeping in a new house. I had never been able to sleep during the first week at a new place, the unfamiliar noises around the area keeping me awake. My imagination tended to get a little ahead of me at times.

Sighing I flicked off the lamp next to me, curling under the covers of my doona. I rested my head down on my pillow, my eyes trained on the small gap in the curtains. I could barely hear a thing from outside and unlike other places, I felt peaceful here. With that feeling I fell asleep with a content smile on my face.

"Mommy, wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over, burying my face back into my pillow. Riley giggled and jumped on me, planting kisses on my cheek.

"Alright, little monster, I'm up." I grumbled, kissing his forehead and allowing myself to be dragged out of the room.

I yawned as I pulled out the toaster, Riley handing me the loaf of bread that we bought days ago. As I popped two pieces of bread into the toaster he set out the margarine and strawberry jam. I grabbed the plates and the juice from the fridge while he pulled out two small cups.

We ate breakfast quickly and quietly, neither good in the mornings. He ran to his bedroom, claiming he was getting dressed though we both knew that he was just going to sit on his bed and draw, only getting dressed when I got out of the shower.

Shaking my head I headed to the small bathroom. After washing my hair and enjoying the hot water I stepped out, pulling out my nicest pair of jeans and a slim fitting dark blue shirt and a black jacket. This was the most expensive outfit that I owned and I never spent that much on clothes again. These were my 'interview' clothes.

As I brushed my hair I walked to Riley's room, opening the door and shaking my head slightly at the sight of him sitting on his bed drawing animatedly. He noticed me and smiled innocently.

"I was going to get dressed right now." He said rolling his eyes and standing up.

"Just make sure you do it now; we have to leave really soon." I said firmly.

I headed back to the bathroom, staring at my reflection; my auburn hair fell down to my waist in soft curls though I knew it was way overdue for a cut. My eyes stared back at me tiredly, dark bags encircled my eyes.

Sighing I turned away from my reflection and went back out to the kitchen, grabbing my car keys and house keys.

"Riley, lets go." I called, shaking my head as I heard him stumble in his room.

He came out a moment later dressed appropriately and went out to the car, the keys in his hand. I closed and locked the front door as he opened the car. When we were both in the car and secured in he handed me the keys.

The drive didn't take long but I did end up going around in circles for a while. Finally we found the small coffee shop and my nerves were going crazy. My hands were shaking as we got out of the car, one hand grasping onto my bag tightly and the other holding onto Riley's.

I didn't know who I was looking for so I went up to the counter. "Excuse me?" I called nervously.

A tall woman came back, looking bored, "Yes?"

"I'm new around here and I'm supposed to be meeting with Emily Uley?"

The woman's eyes darkened at the name and she pointed over at the corner of the shop. I followed her gaze and found myself looking at a pretty woman with long dark brown hair, russet skin and brown eyes. There were scars marred across her face but that didn't do anything to her beauty. With her was a small boy looking restless.

I muttered a quick 'thanks' to the woman after ordering a coffee and slowly made my way over to Emily Uley. I stopped in front of the table, feeling incredibly nervous and shy.

"Emily Uley?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked up, smiling kindly when she saw me though I could see the surprise in her eyes, "Hello. You must be Amber." She said warmly, "This is my son Matt and you must be Riley." She said.

Riley smiled shyly and waved, "Hi."

Matt perked up, "Hey."

As the two kids went off to the corner to talk about whatever five year olds talk about I sat down at the table with Emily and we were both silent for a moment, watching the kids interact.

"They seem to get along well." Emily commented drawing my attention.

I smiled nervously, "Yeah, it's usually hard for him to make friends." I admitted, looking down.

"Please don't be offended by me asking this, but how old are you?" Emily asked hesitantly.

I sighed, "I'm twenty one. I had Riley when I was sixteen." I said shortly, ending any chance of that conversation to continue.

Emily nodded and gave me a sympathetic look, "How long are you going to stay here for?"

"I'm hoping that this is the place we'll stay. We both already like it here; it just depends on if I can get a job." I told her.

She was quiet a moment and then spoke quietly, "My husband owns a mechanics shop with a group of his friends. They're looking for a receptionist at the moment because none of them know how to sound professional over the phone. I could give you the address for the place if you'd like?"

I gaped at her, "Really? That would be so great; thank you so much." I gushed; it was official. Emily Uley was now my favourite person here.

She smiled back at me, "Don't mention it. They're really quite desperate and they haven't got the time or money to advertise."

"I'll go there straight after this." I said eagerly and then moved the topic back to the boys, "So you don't mind watching him over the holidays?" I asked.

"Of course I don't mind; Matt's been so bored by himself. None of my friends have children and he misses his father so much while he's at work. They seem to get along great as well."

We organised times and agreed on having Sunday's off. I thanked her over and over again. As we were about to leave she gave me the address for the mechanics shop. We said goodbye to them, happy to know that we would be seeing them shortly.

"I have to go out somewhere for a while. Do you want to come?" I asked Riley as we headed for the car.

He thought for a moment and shook his head, "I wanna go back home to draw. I'll be good; I know the rules."

"You promise you'll be good?" I hated leaving him alone.

He rolled his eyes, "Mommy I'm not stupid."

"I know but you're my little man." I said tenderly, kissing his forehead.

Hesitantly I left him at the house and I hoped desperately that I wouldn't be too long. As I drove to the mechanics shop I couldn't help but feel positive about this job; I mean my resume had enough on it to land me a job quickly.

Would it be enough here, though?


	3. Working With Dogs

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Three

It didn't take me too long to find it but that was mainly because of how small La Push was. Everything was pretty much in walking distance but it was a bit creepy with everything surrounded by forest.

When I pulled up to the mechanics I knew immediately that it was the popular place to go. Cars were piled up despite the small population here. I parked my car, slowly making my way into the shop and trying to calm my nerves. In my hand I clenched my resume, hoping it would be enough to get me this job that was so close to where we now lived.

Inside was surprisingly noisy; deep voices shouted at each other over loud heavy base music. I winced at the volume of things and then realized that the sliding glass door that separated the mechanic part of the store and the reception area was open.

They were in desperate need of some help.

I stood at the desk waiting for someone to notice me. I was getting agitated; no wonder they needed someone to work here. How many customers had walked out of here because of the lack of service they first receive?

Sighing I walked over to the sliding door, peaking in to the busy area. There was enough space for two cars to be worked on at a time. Grease and car parts were everywhere and tools were left lying on the ground.

"Hello?" I shouted over the noise, "Can I speak to someone please?"

I jumped as a large man stood from the other side of the first car. Dirt and grime covered his face and I almost laughed. I would have been extremely intimidated by him under any other circumstances but the sight of him slightly confused amused me greatly.

"Can I help you?" The man asked his voice deep.

I gave him a nervous smile, "I'm looking for Sam Uley."

"That would be me." Sam said still looking confused. "Is there something you needed done?"

I realized that he was talking about a car, "Oh, no. I heard from your wife that you were looking for a receptionist. I'm new in the area and I really need some work, so here I am."

Sam smiled, coming over to me and extending a hand, "Sam Uley. Sorry about the lack of service; you see why we need a receptionist so bad."

"Amber Jackson. It's nice to meet you." I said politely, shaking his large hand and I almost jumped when I felt how hot his temperature was.

"Have you done receptionist work before?" Sam asked, moving the conversation back into the reception area, closing the sliding door.

I nodded, handing him my resume, "I've done a lot of work; I move around lots but I'm hoping here will be the place to settle."

Sam flicked through my resume, "I'd be more than happy to hire you. You don't mind waiting a moment to meet the rest of the guys?"

I blinked, "How many work here?"

"There are six of us. There are two that should be back any second and the rest are out the back. I'll get them." He opened the door and shouted, "Oy, guys come here."

A moment later three just as large men came out, all covered in grease and dirt, "What's up?" One of them asked.

"This is Amber; she's applying for the receptionist job." Sam explained.

The boys all looked ecstatic, "Oh thank all that's merciful." One of them said exaggeratingly.

"That was Jacob." The exaggerator, "That's Quil and that's Jared. Paul and Embry should be back…right now."

Another two men walked in, one looking grouchy and kind of scary; the other looked a bit sad but putting on a happy façade as he entered. He didn't notice me but the first guy did, glaring slightly when he realized I wasn't a customer.

"Who's the girl?" He grunted.

"This is Amber; she's here for the receptionist job." Sam said shortly. "Amber, he's Paul and that's Embry."

That was when Embry looked up and as our eyes met the world around us seemed to literally stop. His eyes widened and his mouth literally dropped open as his eyes trailed over me. He looked mesmerized. He took a small step towards me but stopped.

"Hi." He breathed, still staring at me.

I notice the others looking between us, "Hello." I muttered, blushing slightly.

"It looks like we have our receptionist." Sam said smiling.

I stayed for a little while longer, organising work times and agreed on my day off being Sunday. The guys were surprisingly a lot of fun to be around, always joking about each other. I got along especially well with Jared.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said happily.

I drove home feeling much better than I did. When I got there I found Riley sitting at the kitchen table drawing animatedly. He looked up when I came in and he realized that something good must have happened.

"Where did you go?" He asked immediately.

I sat down next to him, smiling brightly, "I went to talk to some people about a job and they gave it to me. I think things are going to be good here."

He beamed and went back to his drawing, looking much more at ease. I have to admit, it's much easier knowing that we had money coming in now. I was going to be getting paid weekly and Riley had a place to go now and a new friend.

That night I slept easy and the next morning was a bit crazy. I was worrying a bit about what I should wear when I knew that Sam told me to wear something casual. In the end I picked a pair of comfortable pair of jeans and a slimming black sweater.

I dropped Riley off first, making him promise to be good for Emily. I kissed him on the head after walking him up to the door. I was so nervous when I got to the mechanics. Sam was waiting for me and I must have looked worried because he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm just going to show you where everything is." He said kindly.

He basically just showed me where the staff tea room was, how to use the eftpos machine, bookings and the phone. Then he left me alone. The first time the phone rang Sam came out to watch me work and he seemed impressed when I had finished and booked a customer in.

The morning went along like this; talking on the phone and talking to the customers that came to collect their car. I was a little shocked however when they closed the store up for lunch. Embry came out to close up.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"It's lunch time." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I frowned slightly, "You take time off work for lunch?"

He nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the tea room, "We kind of get really hungry. Apparently it's not a pretty sight so you've been warned. How do you like La Push so far?" He asked all in once.

I blinked registering what he said, "Um, yeah it's good so far. I think this will be the place we, I mean I will settle in." I stammered; I didn't want them knowing about Riley just yet.

The tea room was overly crowded. I contemplated my chances of being able to go back to my area but Embry tightened his grip on my hand somewhat protectively. I blushed, surprising myself for loving the feel of his burning hand grasping mine. I barely knew him; I couldn't possible feel something for him now. I had to think of Riley.

I was glad Embry gave me the warning about how they eat; they literally ate like they were a pack of wolves. The amount of food that they consumed was enough to feed an entire army for several months.

Once they finished eating we continued to talk and laugh. The guys were great company and were hilarious. Yet there was only one of them that I couldn't seem to get off my mind, no matter how hard I tried.

I went home feeling happier than I had in a long time, for once happy with the job that I had gotten. That could also be because of a certain guy who had already caught my attention.

Embry Call.


	4. First Week On The Job

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Four

Ever since I had Riley I hadn't even come close to liking another guy, much less having any attraction to any. I wouldn't let myself get close to anyone, my first concern and priority was to Riley. But meeting Embry changed that; I couldn't understand it but I literally felt the connection.

Yet I didn't want to get my hopes up; I'd only just met the guy. He could be a loony for all I know but even that thought didn't seem to kill some of the attraction. I just had to keep reminding myself to wait and get to know the guy.

I knew we weren't going to leave this place unless it was necessary. Both of us already loved it here; Riley had made a friend and I had found a good job.

I didn't need to worry about driving to Emily's to pick up Riley; she had offered to drive him home just before I finished work. I don't think Sam even knows that she's looking after Riley but I guess she must have said something because Matt apparently talked about him non stop.

As I pulled into our drive way Emily was waiting in the car with the two kids out the front of the house. Riley grinned when he saw me and I smiled back before turning to Emily.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" I asked, chuckling when I saw Matt nodding his head pleadingly.

Emily chuckled as well, taking off her seat belt, "I guess I could do with a cup of tea."

Matt and Riley cheered and jumped out of the car, running up the driveway. "Come on mom. I want to show Matt my drawing book." He said hopping from one foot to the other anxiously.

I stared at him in shock; Riley never showed anyone his drawings apart from me. He was far too shy. I realise now the how good it had been to organise this with Emily; I'd never seen him so happy before.

The second I unlocked the door the two boys bolted inside, Matt following Riley to his bedroom and I could hear their chatter from in the kitchen. I led Emily into the kitchen, filling the kettle up and flicking it on. I busied myself with preparing the cups while Emily took a seat at the table.

"How was your first day?" She asked as I handed her a cup.

I smiled, "It went really good. The guys are hilarious."

"Don't ever let them convince you to cook for them." Emily warned me with a grimace.

I laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it. It's almost horrifying how much they eat. I still can't believe that they close the shop up for lunch; Embry thought I was nuts when I asked him about that."

Emily tried to look indifferent, "So what do you think of Embry?"

I blinked, wondering where the question had come from. Could he have possibly been saying something about me? Showing interest, perhaps? I shook those thoughts away as I noticed Emily studying me carefully.

A blush settled over my cheeks as I replied, "He's nice." I said vaguely.

"Just nice?" She teased.

The blush deepened, "Well I don't really know him, yet."

She seemed pleased by this answer and let it drop. After a few silent moments she asked quietly, "Are you going to tell them about Riley?"

I looked down, "I don't know."

"Why shouldn't you tell them?" Emily asked.

"Look, we've moved around a lot and nearly all of the places we've been to have treated us like outcasts because of me being a young single mother. I just don't want to put him through that yet; I don't know how they'll react." I said desperately trying to make her understand.

She put down her cup and looked at me seriously, "Amber, I can't pretend like I know what you've gone through but I do know those boys and none of them would think any less of you for having a child, especially Embry."

"Mommy, look at my drawing."

We turned our heads to see Matt running out excitedly, a piece of paper in his hand and Riley trailing behind him with a grin. Emily took the picture and I got a glimpse of a large dog.

"That's my dad." Matt said proudly.

Emily froze for a second and then laughed but something sounded off. She picked up her bag and put her hand on his shoulder, "Well we had better get going. We'll see you tomorrow Riley. Goodbye Amber."

"Bye Emily thanks again. Bye Matt." I called, watching with confusion as they walked out, Emily whispering something to Matt who looked a little guilty.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked Riley when we had re-entered the house.

He sat on a chair thinking, "Hm, what about spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti it is."

After dinner Riley went to bed after a shower and I spent the remainder of the night thinking of Embry. Even as I went to bed I knew he would pop up in a dream.

As it was I didn't get a great night sleep, my mind filled with unrelenting thoughts of a certain mechanic. Naturally my mood was terrible as I drove to work and when I got there I forced it away. I wouldn't let my emotions interfere with work.

I smiled at Jacob as I settled at my desk, "Good morning Jacob."

"Good morning. You are such a life saver you know that, right?" He said.

"You guys were doing okay without me," I said, barely able to conceal my grin.

He gave me an incredulous look, "You can't be serious. You managed to book in eight customers yesterday while they usually hang up on us."

I couldn't help it; I started laughing, "That's because you don't have people skills. Well, Sam might but the rest of you don't."

"I have people skills." Jacob said, sounding offended.

"Professional people skills." I corrected, still giggling.

"What's going on here?"

We looked over at the sliding door to find Embry leaning in the doorway. He was…glaring at Jacob and when I looked over at Jacob to see how he was taking this he had barely managed to hide his grin.

Weird boy.

"Jacob's trying to face the reality that he doesn't have professional people skills." I said, smirking at the now pouting Jacob, "How are you Embry?" I asked smiling.

He relaxed then, smiling back, "I'm pretty good. I take it we didn't scare you away then?"

"If you're trying to scare me away then you might want to remember the fact that you'll have to do my job if I leave." I said with a small shrug, watching in amusement as both their faces turned horrified.

"Don't leave please!" Embry said pleadingly.

Jacob swatted him over the head, "Why did you give her the idea to leave, idiot? Now we'll have to chain her to the desk."

I laughed, sitting down, "No one's chaining me to the desk. I'm here to stay boys."

"Jacob, Embry come in here and stop flirting with Amber, Embry." Jared shouted, his head grinning from the other side of a car.

Embry blushed and both grudgingly went back inside, looking like little children that had been smacked for stealing a cookie. It was a fairly busy morning, the phone ringing for emergency bookings and I had to double check with Sam for some late night bookings.

When the clients came in to drop of and collect their cars I saw them nodding and smiling at Sam as they looked at me. When Sam came back inside after shaking their hands he gave me a giant smile that I didn't know anyone was capable of.

"I think I may have to listen to Embry and Jake's suggestion of chaining you to your desk if you think of leaving. That's the sixth customer that have commented on the best customer service they've had at a mechanics." He said happily.

I blushed and gave a small shrug, "Just doing my job. I've learnt it's easier to be nicer to customers then annoy them."

The rest of the day past quicker than I thought possible and just as I was packing up my desk Embry came out, covered in oil and grease. I wrinkled my nose at the oil and he laughed.

"I'm guessing now wouldn't be a good time to hug you." He said lightly, his chocolate eyes twinkling.

I blushed, trying to keep the thought of Embry being that close to me out of my mind – and failing successfully, "I'd probably whack you over the head with a batt if you tried." I said jokingly. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said, smiling shyly at him and slipping past.

The rest of the week seemed to go similarly like this and my interactions with Embry seemed to become more frequent. We were flirting shamelessly and I was constantly getting knowing grins from the rest of the guys whenever I even looked at Embry. Customers kept on coming in and I tried not to focus on a certain someone while I dealt with some of the more difficult customers.

Yet I could still feel his gaze on me while we were both in the middle of the work and I would have to force myself not to turn in his direction otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it from Jared, Quil and Jake. Even Paul was starting to lighten up and joke around with me.

However it was finally Friday and everything was quiet for the day. There were only a few cars booked in this afternoon and all of them had already been paid for. As usual I got there on time and was currently turning everything on.

"Hey Amber."

I looked up to find Paul, Jared and Embry standing in front of me, all grinning. I looked at them suspiciously, wondering what they were possibly planning or what they had done. Multiple pranks came to mind; I had seen them teaming against Quil, Sam and Jacob and I hoped I wouldn't be brought into anything.

"Hello. What are you three up to?" I asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

They noticed however and their grins turned innocent, "We were just wondering if we could possibly have your advice on something." Jared said rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back. Why didn't he just start whistling while he was at it?

"What?" Now I didn't bother hiding the suspicion; whatever they were planning wasn't good.

"Would it be more...satisfying to get revenge by, say, glad wrapping the toilet bowl when three unmentionables have been drugged laxatives?" Paul asked with a voice filled with so much innocence I thought I was talking to a child.

I blinked, stunned, "I'm not going to be one of those three unmentionables, right?" I asked wearily, looking at my coffee sitting next to me harmlessly.

"Of course you're not one." Jared said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes for effect.

I bit my lip trying to conceal my grin, "Then I would agree with that being a suitable act of revenge. But I had no part in this." I said warningly, looking at them pointedly.

As if reading each other's mind they all straightened and saluted me, "Yes ma'am." They barked.

I shook my head; waving them away with my hand, "Off with you. Don't cause too much chaos."

They all grinned and gave one final mock salute before filing out the sliding door, Embry turning back now and then to just look at me. A blush filled my cheeks as he settled for just walking backwards, occasionally glancing behind to see how close he was to hitting the window.

Yet the last time he glanced behind he didn't notice Paul reaching forward to close the door silently, both Jared and Paul indicating to me to keep quiet. I wanted desperately to warn Embry and I watched as he gave me a final look before turning…and running dead straight into the sliding door.

I winced as I heard him growl and the door flew open. I watched from my spot as Embry chased the two of them around the car, disappearing one moment and appearing the next much like in some corny comedy. It was quiet for a moment and then I saw Paul pop up out of nowhere, Embry jumping on him a second later when his spot was discovered.

Sam arrived then, shouting at them and I saw their current argument vanish from their eyes as they studied Sam evilly. My laughter resurfaced and I tried to hide it behind my coffee as Sam turned his attention on me. Behind his back Jared and Embry were pulling faces at Sam and I had to look away before I took a sip of coffee.

I didn't see them for the rest of the morning, sitting at my desk and swinging my chair around in complete boredom. I had done everything, and I mean everything that I could think of to pass the time and make me look busy. I had given up, and as I got off my seat I headed into the work area.

It was surprisingly quiet and as I walked around to the front of the only car in the garage I found Embry underneath. When he noticed me he rolled out, grinning and ushered me over to the staffroom. We hid by the door, watching as Jacob made a pained expression and then bolted for the bathroom. I went to say something but Embry shoved his hand over my mouth and he didn't move it, both of us listening for…

"WHO THE FUCK PUT GLAD WRAP ON THE TOILET BOWL?"

We burst out into laughter and ran from the room, both relieved to see that Sam and Quil had gone to get lunch. We heard Jacob continue to swear and eventually stumble out of the bathroom and into the garage.

"EMBRY! DID YOU HAVE _ANYTHING_ TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT THERE WAS GLAD WRAP ON THE TOILET BOWL?" Jacob bellowed, the veins on his neck protruding and looking ready to pop.

Embry looked at him as though he was crazy, "Jacob why the hell would I put glad wrap on the toilet bowl? Are you feeling okay?"

Jacob's face was one shade away from purple and when he looked over at me I flicked back to the computer. I began to feel nervous as I heard the sliding door slam open, the window rattling dangerously. I turned to Jacob, shrinking slightly when I saw his clenched jaw and his veins close to bursting. He was shaking slightly and I wondered for a moment if he had a condition.

"Jake, Paul and Jared are back; maybe one of them did it. She's been in here the whole time, back off." Embry said, coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

That seemed to bring Jacob back to reality and he glanced at me apologetically, "Sorry Amber; I haven't been feeling well." He said looking guilty.

"That's okay Jake; I hope you feel better." I said meekly, watching as he turned and left the room. I gave Embry a grateful smile, "Thanks, I thought he was gonna break something." I admitted.

He laughed but it sounded off, "Yeah, he can get a bit cranky when he's not feeling well but nothing serious would ever happen."

I watched as he gave me a final smile and slipped out of the room. I sighed and leaned back in my chair; it had certainly been one hell of a week.


	5. Going On A Date With Embry

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Five

We had now been here for a month and both Riley and I had settled in perfectly. It looked like we weren't going to be leaving any time soon. I had continually gotten closer and closer to Embry so much that our sexual tension could be cut with a knife and served on a plate.

It was currently closing time and we were the final people left. Just as I was shutting down the computer Embry came into the receptionist area. I looked up, smiling shyly and tucked an annoying strand of hair behind my ear.

"So," Embry said trying to hide his nervousness.

I gave him a strange look, "So?"

He put both his hands palm down on the counter in front of me, leaning against it, "I was just wondering if you would, if you wanted to, goonadatewithme." He said hurriedly, slurring his words together so I couldn't understand him.

I looked at him in confusion, "I didn't get that last part, sorry."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He repeated in a slower voice.

I gaped at him and then blushed furiously, "Really?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my face. He nodded, looking nervous, "Yes."

Embry beamed and before he could say anything a loud crash came from the sliding door and Jacob, Quil, Jared and Paul all fell through the glass cursing. They jumped to their feet, trying to look inconspicuous and failing.

"Well it's about time." Quil and Jacob burst out after a moment of silence.

I blushed and threw a tennis ball at them, "Get out."

They laughed and left, calling out teasing names from the other room. We sorted out a day, Sunday, and Embry ran into the work room, excitement on his face. I shook my head; my heart feeling like it was going to explode from happiness. I knew already that Emily wouldn't mind having Riley for Sunday.

My life was finally turning around and I was excited about tomorrow. Riley seemed to realize that something good had happened and caught my happy mood and helped me cook dinner. While we cooked he babbled on about the little bug he and Matthew had caught.

"But Emily wouldn't let us keep it." He said pouting.

"How would you like to see Matt tomorrow?" I asked him, smiling as he slipped in extra cheese on top of the home made pizza.

He brightened instantly, "Yeah, we can try and find some more bugs." He went back to making the pizza but stopped when a thought occurred to him, "What are you gonna be doing?" He asked me suspiciously.

"I'm going out with someone." I said vaguely, not wanting to confuse the child with the workings of his mother going on a date with a man.

I think that would give him a lead on becoming immune to girl germs.

He wrinkled his little nose, "A _boy_?"

I choked on my laughter, trying to imagine Embry being described as a 'boy'. It wasn't easy, "He's a big boy, sweetie."

"Can I meet him?"

"Maybe."

"Can he help find little buggies?"

"Probably not, sweetie."

"What about turn into a wolf?"

I jerked my head over to him, "Riley, don't be silly. People can't turn into wolves, it's just stories."

"No mom. Matt's dad can change into a big wolf and…"

The conversation went on like that for a while. I shook my head at his imagination and he stubbornly refused to admit that people couldn't turn into wolves. He went to bed just as stubborn but still couldn't resist giving me a kiss before scrambling into his room.

I headed off to my own bed only to lie staring at the ceiling. Sleep didn't come until the early mornings and my nerves bubbled and threatened to over spill. I had to make do with the little sleep I received and fumbled around the kitchen for coffee, planning on consuming at least three cups before I met with Embry.

Riley came out some time later, giving me a childlike irritated glare as he hopped up onto a chair, thanking me when I put cereal in front of him. We both got ready, me being a bit more fussy then normal; I had never been on a date.

And I was terrified.

I was relieved that Emily was picking up Riley; I was far too nervous to think about driving and Embry was picking me up. As Emily arrived I gave Riley a kiss and told him to behave, waving as they reversed out of the driveway. I took a fleeting glance at my watch and le out a string of curses.

Embry was supposed to be arriving in five minutes.

I darted back inside, running my brush through my hair once again, shoving my black slip on shoes on and stared at my reflection. My loose auburn hair fell over my shoulders and down to my waste, contrasting with my white singlet top that flowed over the top of my hipster blue jeans. It looked like a nice enough day so I figured I wouldn't need a jacket.

I barely concealed a squeal as the doorbell rang and my grin was present on my face as I opened the door, revealing Embry. I was momentarily stunned by his casual jeans and shirt, not used to seeing him in anything but overalls, grease and oil.

He looked _hot_.

He gaped at me, smiling in awe, "You look so beautiful."

I blushed, ducking my head and accepting the hand he held out to me, "You scrub up nicely yourself when you're not dressed in grease." I said lightly, my nerves fading now that he was with me.

We bickered lightly as he drove us to wherever it was we were going. I didn't even pay attention to where he was taking me, not that I would recognize anything; I hadn't been outside La Push since arriving here and I didn't plan to. I had no need to go on shopping trips, at least until Riley started school.

"We're here."

I looked up in surprise to find us outside a small café, shops around us, "Where are we?"

"We're in Seattle." He told me, hopping out of the car quickly and rushing over to open my door for me.

I gaped at him, "Thanks." I muttered, sliding out and hoping desperately that I didn't slip and make a fool of myself.

Luckily I didn't.

I bit back a little squeal as he placed his hand on my lower back, gently leading me into the cosy little café. It was a little crowded but nothing unbearable, and created a relaxed atmosphere. Embry's hand didn't leave my lower back, resulting in constant shivers running up and down my spine.

And when I saw that smug smile on his face I knew he could feel them.

When we reached our table he pulled out the chair for me, giving me a dramatic bow as I sat. I laughed, shaking my head in amusement; it was good to know the guy could still be polite and funny at the same time. He sat opposite me, wearing a huge grin and it wasn't until we got the menus that I realized he was going to be ordering at least three mains and then finish off mine.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a spaghetti carbonara with coke please." I said, watching as she turned to eye off Embry.

A small frown was on his face; it looked so cute, "I'll have a burger, with fries, the steak with salad and a coke as well."

When the waitress left I couldn't keep the shock off my face, "What? You know I eat lots." He said lightly.

I laughed, "Usually you eat more than that. Were you trying not to scare off the poor girl?" I teased.

Embry shrugged, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for any psychological damage inflected on her." He gave me a charming smile, "Besides, I have to fix your first impression of seeing me eat."

I laughed, shaking my head, "I don't think anything will be able to fix that. If it makes you feel better Paul and Quil are a lot worse than you."

"My life is complete now." He said dramatically, "My eating habits aren't as disgusting as my mates."

I giggled, thanking the waiter as he handed me my drink. I barely noticed the charming smile he sent me, even as he dumped Embry's food in front of him. And I wouldn't have if Embry hadn't glared at him, looking as though he wanted to slap the guy.

We began eating, neither of us noticing that we still hadn't gotten our drinks but neither of us minded. The café had picked up and it was getting slightly nosier. Just as Embry finished his meal the waiter returned, giving us our drinks and giving me a wink. Once again Embry looked at him like he wanted to rip his head off.

"What was the death stare for?" I asked when the waiter had left.

Embry shrugged embarrassed, "He was hitting on you."

"No he wasn't." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yes he was." Embry insisted.

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was."

"You argue like my five year old son." I said without thinking.

Embry just stared at me once the words had left my mouth and I clapped a hand over my mouth.


	6. When It All Falls Apart

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Six

"Embry please let me explain…"

"You have a son?" Embry asked his voice hard and deathly quiet.

I paled dramatically but I couldn't find my voice so I simply nodded. He just stared at me, no humour on his face and no trace of a smile. I wondered what was going on through his mind and a few choice words came to mind.

Before I could say anything he stood, abruptly shoving some money into a waiters hand and storming out of the café. I stared at his vacant table before paying the rest of the bill and followed after him. I felt sick as I went outside, searching frantically for his car and spotted it in time to see it fly down the street and around the corner.

He had left me here.

Now I knew why I didn't say anything; Emily had told me they would take it well, that Embry would take it well and he hadn't. He had left me the moment he found out and that said more to me then anything else.

Anger and almost hate rose up in me; it always ended the same for me. The first time I had trusted myself with a guy I had gotten pregnant and the second and last time I trusted myself with a guy he had run the moment he found out about my son.

Slowly I walked around Seattle, trying to figure out where a bus stop was; I didn't even know where I was. He had left me in the middle of nowhere. I get being angry and shocked but did he really need to leave me in a place with no way home? He could've at least pointed to where a bus stop was.

Eventually I found a bus stop but it took me longer to try and find one that went to La Push. At last I settled on a route that would stop between La Push and Forks and I figured I would just walk from there. I hopped on the moment it came, staring out the window, my chest breaking with each beating moment as I continued thinking of what had happened.

Soon I was the only person on the bus and when it terminated I quietly got off. And I instantly regretted not bringing a jacket; rain began to bucket down. I was saturated in icy water instantly and as I walked my tears began to mingle in with rain. I don't think anything could make me feel any worse than I did at this moment.

And then I remembered that I had to work tomorrow. Would Embry have told them by now? Of course he had; they were all practically family. Would they judge me differently because I had a son, that I was a single mother?

Most likely.

My feet were killing me now; I hadn't had the chance to wear these shoes much and I could feel the blisters forming around my ankles and toes. I began limping, wrapping my arms around me as I began shivering.

At last I got to my street, limping down and when I got to the familiar house Emily's car was parked outside. I walked up and knocked on the window. Her shock told me just how bad I must've looked and I saw her glance behind for any sign of Embry. Maybe he hadn't told everyone yet.

She wound down her window, "What happened?" She asked and I heard Riley in the background asking me what was wrong.

I shook my head, "Nothing happened. Thanks for minding Riley; you won't need to do that again on a Sunday." I hope that's enough information for her.

Riley jumped out of the car and thanked Emily and said goodbye to her and Matt. When we got inside he went to his room while I went straight to the shower. The boiling water felt good against my icy skin and I stayed under for about ten minutes. Yet when I got out I was still shivering and I dressed in my warmest pyjamas, even adding a thick jumper over the top.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" I asked as I limped into the kitchen where he was drawing.

He perked up at the idea of food, "Can we have toasted cheese sandwiches?" He asked excitedly.

I smiled, "Two toasted cheese sandwiches coming right up."

He went back to his drawing as I prepared his dinner. I savoured the warmth coming from the frying pan as I toasted the bread just right, sliding it in front of him with a glass of juice. I sat down next to him, chewing absently on my toast as I tried not to think of the horrible day.

A sudden idea popped into my head, "How about we go exploring tomorrow when I finish work?" I suggested as we ate.

"Cool, can we go down to the beach? And we can look for fish and shells." He said excitedly.

I smiled, kissing his head, "Sounds like a good idea. Now I think its time for you to go have a shower and then bed."

He sighed exaggeratedly but did as he told, making a racket in the bathroom to show his displeasure at having to go to bed. I knew he would stay up for a little while, trying to sneak in some reading when he thought I was asleep.

At last the house was silent and I crawled into bed, allowing my tears to finally come loose as I thought of what tomorrow would hold. How would the others act around me now? Would they still accept me? Probably not.

I was a mess the next morning, coughing and sneezing and my throat felt like there were needles stuck inside. Riley looked worried at me but gave me a cuddle when I said I was fine. I waved goodbye as he darted out to Emily's car and I sighed, unable to hold back going to work any longer.

The trip to work tore apart my nerves and I don't know how I survived the journey. As always I was one of the first there besides Sam. The reception area was empty when I got inside and I sighed with relief; I didn't think I could handle anything yet.

I began turning everything on and focused my attention on doing my job instead of who I work with. Yet it was easier said then done. I looked up when the door opened and in walked all of them apart from Sam, who was already out back. I went to smile but almost shrank away from their deadly glares. I had expected some type of reaction but I didn't think it would be this bad.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I coughed when they had left and for the remainder of the morning I was coughing, sniffing or sneezing. I felt terrible; my head was pounding and I was shivering but I couldn't afford to take any time off. I was in desperate need of a hot drink and I almost considered going out and getting one when it came to lunch break.

And then I remembered the glares I received this morning.

I had gone from loving my job, to fearing those around me. I had never had any problem working any of them. If Embry had just given me the opportunity to explain things to him then maybe things wouldn't have gone like this.

I heard them go into the staff room but I stayed out where I was, leaning back in my chair. I rubbed a hand over my eyes, sighing and then another coughing fit started up again. I grabbed a tissue and coughed into it, leaning forward and rested my head on my desk. The pain medicine for my head ache hadn't helped one bit, but that could've been because it was the cheapest stuff I could get.

"Amber, it is lunch time; are you coming?" Sam called, appearing in the doorway.

I lifted my head up and concern actually entered his gaze before it disappeared; great my boss even hated me.

"I'm sick so I'll just say out here. I wouldn't want to give it to anyone." I said blankly, resting my head on my hand and closing my eyes.

"How exactly did you get sick?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorway.

I don't know why he cared. I glanced over at him, "I walked home in the rain."

"What?" Shock registered in his voice.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be fine." Not that you care.

I didn't hear him leave nor did I care. I looked at the clock and I still had forty five minutes left of lunch. Sighing I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes, dozing for the rest of the hour. When I woke I began coughing, but covered it when the first afternoon customer came in.

I worked efficiently during the afternoon, ignoring my sickness and smiled pleasantly at the customers when they came in. As usual I saw them all talking to Sam happily and looking in my direction, though I could see concern in all of their gazes.

"Hey Amber?" Sam called from the garage.

I froze, looking up when he indicated for me to come to him. Embry was in there. All of them were in there. They all hated me in there. I sucked it up and nervously walked in wondering if this was him about to fire me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nut my throat was scratchy and I ended up in another coughing fit.

I really hated coughing.

Sam crossed his arms, the rest of the guys either looking away or watching the scene, "I think it would be best if you went home."

I blinked, expecting to be fired, not sent home, "Excuse me?"

"You're sick. I just think you would be better off recovering at home." He said quietly.

"I'm fine."

Embry snorted darkly, "Just leave. Don't you have someone to go and make happy while you lie to the rest of us?"

I rounded on him in a second, "Screw you Embry. Everything I do is to keep my son happy. Try and figure out now why I never told you before." I shouted, before turning to Sam, "I'll see you tomorrow unless you're going to fire me as well."

I walked away before I could hear another word. Tears were already falling down my face by the time I got to my car. I sat behind the wheel for a moment sobbing; why did things have to go so wrong? I pulled out of the car park before I could reconsider going back in there and sticking the rest of the day out just to spite them.

Instead of going home I went to Emily's. I figured me and Riley could start our little adventure earlier. It would take my mind of things as well and I wouldn't end up analysing everything that happened.

Yet when I got there Emily wasn't there and neither were the kids. Disappointed I went back home, and I ended up crawling into bed. It wasn't until I heard a knock on the door that I got up and found the last person waiting at the door.

"Sam, is something wrong?" I asked groggily.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm here to ask you to come to a dinner down the beach. Emily's got Riley down there and we'd love it if you could come." He said sincerely. "We're not taking no for an answer." He added.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll be there soon. Where is it?"

He gave me the address and left. I went to change, dressing in jeans, slip on sandals and a V neck three quarter shirt with a black jacket. I didn't want to take my chances with getting even sicker. The drive wasn't long and the path down to the beach was simple enough and I found them quickly.

And they were all there.


	7. One Argument After Another

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Seven

I considered my chances briefly of escaping with Riley before they noticed me. That plan was ruined when my little boy spotted me, his face brightening and he darted over to me, shells clutched in his little hands and calling out at the top of his lungs.

"Mommy, look what we found!" He said excitedly, holding out the small handful of shells he'd found.

I smiled at him, smoothing back his messy hair, "Is that all you've found?"

Riley rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "Of course not. We have more over there." He said, pointing over to the rest of the adults. He took my hand and tugged it, "Come on mommy."

I allowed him to drag me over, as I wasn't about to willingly go over there myself. There were a few other girls there that I didn't know and I smiled shyly at them. None of them looked particularly pleased and all glanced sympathetically at Embry. A surge of anger rose in my chest; why was he the victim?

"I'm Amber." I said quietly, quenching the rage and forcing myself to remain polite.

A woman with her hand in Jared's smiled stiffly, "I'm Kim, Jared's _wife_."

I didn't even flinch at the tone, simply looked over at the woman with Paul, "I'm Rachel, Jake's sister and Paul's wife." She said and turned her back on me straight away.

I sighed inaudibly wishing I had never come. Why did they pretend they wanted me here and then spend the time either ignoring me or subtly attacking me? If it wasn't for Emily's kindness I would have left by now.

"Hello Emily." I said softly, "How are you?"

She smiled at me, and I could see sympathetically, "I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I've been better. Do you need any help?"

"How about you put these on the table?" She suggested, as if realizing that I needed something to do.

I smiled at her, taking the bowls of salad and setting them on the table that had been set up, by Sam no doubt. I busied myself with setting out plates and knifes and forks, trying to ignore the whispers and obvious disapproving stares from Kim and Rachel.

The guys had all gone to play with a ball, even Matthew and Riley were with them. I kept a close eye on how they treated him and I almost run up to them at their obvious ignorance of him. I watched as Embry said something to him and the next moment Riley trudged back up to me and plonked down next to me, staring longingly at the group that were playing lightly with Matt.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked softly, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

He leaned into me, sniffing, and "I was just playing with them. I didn't mean to get in his way."

I stiffened as did Emily who had heard what he said; I didn't need to ask which one had spoken to him like that. I got up; ignoring Emily's pleads I marched up to Embry who wiped the smile of his face when he saw me approaching. The rest of the guys stopped playing, watching the interaction with blank faces.

"You have some nerve." I hissed, shoving my finger at his chest, "He's a five year old boy who doesn't understand why someone is being a jackass to him for no reason. Clearly you're not the guy I thought you were."

"Yeah, you're not the girl I thought you were either." He retorted, crossing his arms.

"At least I can say I wouldn't bully a child because the parent didn't tell you of their existence." I snapped and began to turn away.

Embry's nostrils flared and he began shaking slightly, "At least I wouldn't lie about being in a relationship. Tell me, does the father know what a cheating slut you are? How many other guys have you gone out with and not told the guy about them?"

Even though I registered the defeat in his voice I didn't think that much of it. I whirled back at him and slapped him and instantly regretted it; a loud snap came from my wrist and I stared at it in shock before the pain hit me. I cursed, not registering Embry's panicked face until I felt a burning hand taking my now broken one gently.

"It's broken." Embry muttered.

I blinked, and for a moment I nearly forgot everything that had happened within the two days. I snapped out of it quickly, yanking my hand out of his and whirled away. The pain was incredible, the throbbing rising right up my arm. I had no medical insurance; how the hell was I going to pay for this?

Sighing I picked up my bag, "Riley, we're going to have to go now." I said and I could hear the strain in my voice.

"You shouldn't be driving." Embry said from behind me, blocking me as I straightened with Riley at my side.

I glared at him, "It's a better option than walking at the moment." I felt satisfaction seeing him flinch. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer Emily. We'll see you tomorrow, thanks for looking after Riley."

"Call if you need anything." She called as we turned to walk away.

I gave her a final smile and we made our way up the sand and to the car, Riley hopping up into his side. Sighing I got into the drivers seat, wincing at the pain in my wrist. I leaned back in my seat, not touching the wheel as I waited for the pain to pass.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Riley asked, looking at me fearfully.

I smiled at him tiredly, "Mommy's got a sore wrist; we need to go to the hospital for a while, okay bud?"

He nodded and I ruffled his hair slightly, starting the car with a sigh and a wince. It took us a while to find the hospital and with a few detours we finally found it. When we got inside we were sent to the emergency room and I groaned at the size of the line. Grumbling we sat and waited as patiently as we could, Riley drawing happily as I sat in immense pain.

I hadn't hit him that hard to end up with a broken wrist.

Eventually I got inside and the doctor wrapped my wrist up tightly and gave me orders not to strain it, get it wet and take pain killers. Riley, while he was happy drawing, was even happier to go home and have cheese sandwiches again.

Just as I had gotten into bed I felt something small moving across the bed. I sat up as Riley curled up next to me. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't sleep."

"Just for tonight." I said with a smile, knowing what he wanted.

We were both asleep in an instant and I woke up feeling happier than I had in a long time. Riley was snuggled up to my side, his black hair tousled around his face and brushing over his eyes. He reminded me so much of his father.

Who I tried to hate but couldn't.

"Riley, you need to wake up sweetie. Emily's going to be here soon to get you." I whispered gently pushing back his hair from his eyes.

"I don't wanna." He grumbled, "What if that mean mans gonna be there?" He asked, opening one eye to peek up at me.

I kissed his forehead, "He's not going to be there." I said gently. "You're probably not going to see him again unless he goes to see Matt."

Riley considered this and then jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom with a grin on his face. Chuckling I got out of bed, making both of us breakfast and then headed to the shower. My cold had gone down a lot and I wasn't coughing as much. I was feeling much better but I just had to recover from a broken wrist now.

When the knock on the door alerted me to Emily's presence I darted out of the bathroom and smiled at her, "Hello Emily. How are you?" I asked ushering her and Matt inside. "Riley's just finishing his breakfast."

"I'm good, how are you? How's your wrist?" She asked concerned.

Matt joined Riley up at the bench and I poured him a juice, "Thank you."

"I'm fine." I said waving the worries away, "I've got meds and one heck of a bill but its fine."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I thought he would have at least tried to be polite." Emily said sincerely. "Well we'd better get going. Boys, lets go." She called.

I waved goodbye to them as I stood by my car, reversing out and began the drive to work. The meds worked well enough that it only gave a few sparks of pain now and then. Sam was, as per usual, the only one at work on time. When I got inside he was waiting by my desk, looking up surprised when I came in.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, blinking when I saw he had started everything up.

He frowned slightly, "I would've thought you'd be at home today."

I raised an eyebrow slightly, "Why would I do that?"

"You have a broken wrist Amber. We can give you time off; surely the doctor told you not to work?" He said incredulously.

I rolled my eyes, moving behind my desk, "Sam I can't afford to take time of; I have a son to take care of. The doctor said I'd be fine to work as long as I rest my hand now and then."

"What about your partner?" He asked, looking uncomfortable to ask the question. "Doesn't he work?"

I looked up at him puzzled, "What partner?" At the look on his face realization dawned on me, "Sam, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm clearly not married and I'm not seeing anyone."

"What about the father?" Sam asked, now the one puzzled.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen him in five years and I'm not about to."

"Have you told Embry this?" He asked seriously.

"He didn't give me the chance to tell him. And what would he care? I'm a cheating slut remember?" I said bitterly, sitting down, "I'm just going to get a tea." I muttered, moving past him quickly.

I heard the others come in as I was in the staff room waiting for the kettle to boil. I had no doubt that Sam would tell them everything I had just told him. Gees they were like a group of girls sometimes, always telling each other gossip.

Just as I finished making my tea I turned and almost ran straight into Embry. I blinked up at him, startled by the pained expression on his face and I quickly tried to get past him only to have him block the doorway.

"We need to talk." He said seriously.


	8. Talking

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Eight

"_We have to talk."_

I stared up at him blankly; what the hell does he want to talk about? He's already made me feel like shit, left me to walk home in the rain and get sick, scared my son and broken my wrist; that's not exactly someone who I'm likely to talk to.

"No, we don't need to talk. You said enough yesterday." I muttered and tried to get past him again.

He didn't budge, crossing his arms and giving me a great display of his giant muscles, "I'm sorry for what I said." He said quietly.

I stared at him incredulously, "You think that's going to make me forgive you? You called me a cheating slut, Embry. Should I mention the other things that you've done as well?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you had a son?" Embry demanded, moving further into the room.

"Okay I can understand how you might be pissed off that I didn't tell you that I had a son. I might've explained things had you not run off the moment you found out about Riley. And you did exactly what I knew you would do when I had actually planned to tell you."

He looked at me blankly trying to understand what I had said, "Bloody hell Amber, I thought you were married or something."

"And you couldn't have just asked me?" I shouted frustrated, "Gees Embry you're the first guy I've liked in _five years_. I don't even talk to Riley's father; I haven't spoken to him or my family in _five years_ because _I chose having Riley over them_." I screamed.

I could feel myself paling and I stepped away from him, shaking my head. What the hell did I just say? I hadn't told anyone my history and I just blurted it out to him. Before he could say anything I finally slipped past him, one hand running through my hair and the other holding the tea cup. With how loud my voice had been I was sure that everyone had heard my sad life story.

How stupid could I be?

I had never let someone get to me like Embry does. I couldn't afford to, what with Riley being so young. He got hurt enough by comments thrown at him from people in other towns he didn't need any more of it.

The guys left me alone for the morning, though I could feel Embry glance at me every now and then worriedly. I ignored his entire presence, smiling politely at the customers and made up a story about how my wrist got broken. I don't think they'd find it very amusing to hear that I had slapped one of the guys that were fixing their car.

Lunch eventually rolled around and I was busy with the phone constantly ringing. When I finally managed to put down the phone long enough to get my lunch out of my bag I noticed Embry leaning against the doorway. He didn't get a chance to speak; the phone rang and I internally cheered. Yet it didn't last forever; the moment I hung up the phone the rest of the world seemed to go on lunch break as well, leaving the office completely silent.

"Aren't you coming in for lunch?" Embry asked, scaring me.

I jumped, whacking my wrist on the edge of the desk, "Shit." I cursed, biting my lip at the pain shooting up my wrist.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was here." I jumped again when his hand reached out and took mine gently, "The next time you want to hurt one of us use a metal bat or something." He joked lightly but I could tell he was serious.

"I'll keep that in mind." I muttered, putting all my attention into pulling out my lunch and medicine. "Is there something you needed?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Yeah, come and have lunch with the rest of us." Embry said firmly, taking my lunch from me.

I looked up at him indignantly, "Give me back my lunch."

"Not until you come and have lunch with us." He said firmly, lifting it up slightly so I couldn't reach it even if I was standing.

"I'm fine here."

"I'm not giving it to you."

"Give it back."

"Come and have lunch."

"Oh for heavens sake both of you shut up and come have lunch. Embry just throw her over your shoulder and get your asses in here." Paul shouted from the staff room.

"Just be careful with her wrist." Sam added.

My eyes widened as Embry grinned and I forced myself to remember that I was pissed off at him, no matter how hot he looked, "Don't you dare." I said warningly.

Apparently it was useless trying to say anything at all because the next thing I knew he had expertly lifted me up with one arm, I might add, and tossed me over his shoulder. I struggled; of course I did but it didn't get me anywhere. My face was burning with embarrassment when he finally dumped me on a chair, all of the guys grinning at me though they tried to hide it.

"Not a word from any of you." I grumbled, glaring at Embry when he finally gave me back my lunch; the ever famous toasted cheese sandwich…cold.

"That's your lunch?" Quil asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes, "Despite what you guys think not all of us can eat enough food for an entire country."

"Your words wound us." Jacob said exaggeratedly.

I couldn't help but be slightly suspicious of their friendly behaviour towards me. I mean, yesterday they ignored me and now they're acting as though nothing happened? It was extremely suss and I didn't like it. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me just because I was a single parent; plenty of girls were single parents, not that many of them had a kid as young as me but that's not the point.

"Amber, what are you doing this Saturday?" Sam asked suddenly.

I blinked, well aware of all of them watching me, "Um, working until twelve like normal?" I said questioningly.

"After work I mean." He corrected.

I scratched my head, "Um, Emily usually has Riley so nothing. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We usually have a bonfire down at the beach when it's good weather. Luckily this Saturday is supposed to be good so we're having one and we were hoping you would like to come. Riley will be there with Emily anyway and there's no reason why you can't join us." He said casually.

I stared at them blankly, "So I can have a repeat of Sunday? Thanks but I'll pass. Just tell Emily I'll pick Riley up after work."

Before he could respond I was up but I didn't get very far; Embry very quickly, and smoothly, rose from his seat, grabbed me around the waist and carried me back to my seat and dumped me on it. I blinked, as he sat back down as if nothing had happened and continued with his lunch. The guys were trying to conceal their grins and some of them were failing miserably.

"Emily really wants you to come." Sam said at last, returning to the previous conversation.

I made a small frustrated noise, "I really don't think it's a good…"

"I'll pick you up at one thirty." Embry cut in, still fixing his lunch.

I stared at him in shock, "You don't…I'm not…"

"You're going." He said firmly, "I'm picking you up at one thirty. It's not often we have these bonfires and usually one of the elders comes and tells stories. Riley would love it."

I had nothing to argue that it wasn't a good idea we went; it was during the day so I couldn't say it was too late for Riley. Weakly I nodded and all of the guys looked satisfied that I wasn't fighting them. When I got up to return to my desk Embry didn't stop me but I didn't miss the smug grin on his face as I left.

Sneaky, hot bastard.

The rest of the day was surprisingly quiet compared to the morning and I almost fell asleep I was so bored. The guys however were busy, multiple cars were waiting to be serviced but they were working quickly and efficiently. It wasn't a surprise that they were the most sought after mechanics around.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I called when I was finished for the day.

I got grunts of 'bye' from the lot of them and I walked out shaking my head exasperatedly. I really don't know how they got any customers at all without a decent receptionist; all they did was grunt and mumble half the time.

"Hi mommy." Riley called, jumping out of Emily's car and running to me.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Hi sweetie. Hello Emily, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you coming to the bonfire on Saturday?" She asked looking hopeful.

I gave her a grudging look, "Yes. Embry wouldn't let me go anywhere unless I agreed."

"So you two worked things out?"

"Not really but apparently he's picking me up. He thought I was married." I whispered, looking down at Riley to make sure he hadn't heard.

Emily shook her head, "They all thought you were. I tried telling them but they didn't believe me. Well I'll see you tomorrow mister."

We waved goodbye to Emily and Matt before heading inside Riley immediately heading to his bedroom with his notebook already half way out of his bag. I shook my head and began cooking dinner; steak with vegetables. We had too many nights without a proper meal and I was determined to fix our eating habits.

I had finished preparing the vegetables when the doorbell rang. Quickly I stopped what I was doing and washed my hands, drying them on my pants as I headed to the door. When I opened the door I saw the last person I expected to see. Embry gave me a sheepish smile, rocking back and forth on his heels innocently.

"Embry, hi." I said, startled to see him.


	9. The Bonfire

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Nine

We stared at each other for a moment, coherent thoughts having left my head the moment I saw him outside my house and I just stared at him blankly, waiting for him to say something to explain his sudden appearance.

He scratched the back of his head, "Hello." Embry said after a moment.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, wondering if I was going to regret the invitation.

He gave me a charming smile and stepped inside, "I was wondering if we could talk."

"I doubt your going to give me a choice." I grumbled leading him into the kitchen. "Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be great." He said, leaning against the counter, "You know I'm not going to let you get out on coming Saturday."

I gave him an irritated look, "I know." I handed him the cup, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologise." That caught my attention; my head jerked up to find him looking at me sincerely, "I'm so sorry about what I said, Amber. I honestly thought you were married or something and I was jealous. It's not a good excuse, I know, but I want to make it up to you." He said pleadingly.

I gave him a small smile, "Part of it's my fault. I should have told you about Riley." I said softly, glancing over to where he was in his room. "But I'm not just going to forgive you that easily after what you called me."

Embry nodded understandingly, looking pained, "I really am sorry." He said earnestly and turned his head over to where Riley's room was, "Do you mind if I go say hi?"

I nodded cautiously, not knowing how Riley would take it. He was, after all, slightly scared by Embry after what had happened. I trailed behind him as he made his way into Riley's room, shocking the little boy who looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Hey Riley." Embry said, kneeling so he was eye level.

Riley flicked his eyes over to me and back to Embry, "What are you doing here?"

"Riley don't be rude." I scolded.

Embry held his hands up defensively, "I'm here to make peace." He said somewhat dramatically, "I wasn't very nice the other day, was I?"

Riley wrinkled his nose and nodded, "I was playing with Matt first." He said childishly.

"You're right and I'm sorry for being rude." Embry said.

Riley considered this and then his eyes brightened, "You can draw with me." He declared, yanking Embry so he was sitting down next to him. "But I still don't like you."

I barely stifled a laugh at the sight of Embry towering over Riley even when he was sitting down and drawing exactly what Riley told him to. He looked as though he was five years old and I suddenly doubted that he was more mature than Riley.

Shaking my head I went back to the kettle and poured his drink, smiling at the sound of Riley's laughter. It's still surprising how easily children can forgive. Embry emerged from the room before I had the chance to bring his drink to him, taking it from me with a thankful smile.

"He's a good kid." Embry said after a moment, sipping from his cup. "He's a good drawer as well."

"He never stops." I said with a small shake of my head, "He's just as bad with his books; gets that from me."

Embry fell silent, stapling his fingers against the kitchen counter, "I have to admit, I came over here to do more than just apologise." He admitted, looking at me sheepishly, "Would you consider, maybe going on another date with me?"

I almost said no, thinking about what had happened the last time. But did I really want to keep this grudge and miss out on what could possibly result in a happy, lasting relationship? I knew I was no where close to forgiving him for what had happened. I was going to make that very clear to him.

I nodded, speaking quickly when he perked up in excitement, "Don't think that because I've agreed to go out with you again that you're forgiven." I warned, pointing my finger at him seriously. "The things you said…"

He flinched, "I can't apologise enough for what I said. But I am going to show you that I'm sorry; I'll do anything."

He didn't stay for long after that and as I was putting the mugs into the dishwasher I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Riley had gone to bed and I was alone with my thoughts. I didn't regret saying yes to another date; I knew he was going to try and make it up to me. I couldn't resist the temptation of him; I wanted him.

Work on Saturday flew by and my nerves had risen and I was fiddling with the pen on my desk. Embry and I had agreed to just go straight to the beach instead; there had been a change of plan and the women had wanted the bonfire earlier on. So instead of waiting we were going straight after work.

I couldn't help but wonder if Kim and Rachel would be there. I was looking forward to seeing them again, remembering how they had treated me. They didn't even know me. But then that's what I come to expect from people when they find out that I have a son.

"You ready?" Embry asked, startling me.

I blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

We were silent as Embry drove, only glancing at each other occasionally. I noticed that we were going to the same part of the beach as the last time and this knowledge did nothing to help my nerves, which were already running crazy. I had butterflies swarming in my stomach and I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous.

I was preparing myself for the worst.

"So who's going to be there?" I asked nonchalantly.

There was no need to show _him_ how nervous I was. "Well you remember everyone from the barbeque?" I nodded with dread, "Well it's going to be the same people." He said with a shrug.

Oh goodie; this was going to be fun.

When he parked I moved as slow as I could without looking weird. Embry noticed my hesitation and gave me a reassuring smile, taking my hand in his large boiling one. As we drew closer to the group we could make out the sound of laughter and the smell of smoke.

People turned to greet us when we reached them and I stared blankly at Kim and Rachel who smiled politely at me, no trace of the disgust that had been present when we first met. Something was up and I didn't like it.

"Hello Amber." Kim said kindly, "How are you?"

I didn't know how to respond for a moment but I quickly recovered, "Fine thanks. How are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Great. The kids are so excited to hear the legends." She said conversationally.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Jake's been getting them revved up a bit. Matt can hardly keep still and Riley's no better."

As if on cue both became uncomfortable and looked at me apologetically, "We just wanted to apologise for when we first met you." Rachel began.

"We're all so close with each other and when we saw how upset Embry was we all kind of got mad. It's no excuse but we'd like to make it up to you." Kim said earnestly.

All I could do was nod as an older man in a wheel chair called everyone into a semi circle around him. We all took seats, me next to Embry who had Riley, surprisingly, sitting on his lap with an eager smile. When we had all settled the man began.

The whole story was fascinating, hearing about the tribal legends. How the men became wolves to protect their land from the 'cold ones'. Riley was captivated from the moment the man, Billy, started and everyone was dead silent. But there were some things that were painfully familiar that Billy spoke about regarding the wolf men; they all grew taller, all developed high temperatures and when they became angry they began to shake and eventual phase into a wolf.

Then it clicked.

Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry all had those signs. But these were just stories right? They had to be; there was no such thing as vampires or werewolves. But I couldn't ignore the similarities. Somehow I knew it was true.

I was surrounded by werewolves.


	10. Missing

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Ten

_I was surrounded by werewolves._

I tried to think logically but the evidence was right in front of my eyes. Riley had mentioned something about Matt's dad being a wolf; I just thought that he was making up stories. Now I see that he was telling the truth; the abnormal body temperature, the strange convulsions when they become too angry.

It just didn't seem _real_. How could werewolves be real? They were just fantasy stories made up to scare little kids. Yet here I was sitting amongst a pack of werewolves with their…mates? Is that what Emily and Kim are to their respective husbands?

"Amber, are you okay?" Emily asked concerned, her eyes filled with worry.

My head jerked up to meet her gaze. I feel the panic rising in me; I had to get away, "I need to go." I said abruptly, standing and grabbing my bag.

"Amber what's wrong?" Embry asked, noticing my distress.

"Um…I need to go. Riley, come on we're leaving." I said, quickly taking his hand and pulling him up the sand. He struggled, trying to get my hand off his arm and go back to play with Matt.

After a moment he gave up and followed me up the sand. I ignored the voices that were calling out to me; I had to get away, to think. Everything was so confusing and I didn't know where to begin thinking about it all. Embry was a werewolf. Embry and all the other guys I work with are werewolves.

Did they know that I knew? Is that what they wanted? For me to realize what they really are? All these thoughts were running through my head. It wasn't until we got to the car park that I realized we had no way of getting home; Embry had driven me here and I had planned on him driving us home.

A little walking never killed anyone; I loosened my grip on Riley's hand and began the walk home. I was wearing comfortable shoes this time so I wasn't worried about getting blisters though I knew I would have sore feet by the time we got home.

"Mommy, why did we have to leave?" Riley whined as he stomped alongside me. "I was having fun playing with Matt."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "It was getting a bit late and I have to start dinner."

"I could've stayed." He shot back. "Emily makes good food."

"Don't talk to me like that." I said sharply, "Emily has been good to watch you while I work but she has enough to worry about."

He glared at me but didn't speak to me again as we walked home. As soon as we got in the door he went to his room and slammed the door. I sighed, dropping onto the kitchen table and resting my head in my hands. Things had never been so difficult; he was growing older and I had no idea how to handle his changing attitudes even if he only was five.

I had only wanted to give him a good life and I had tried, moving to different places to protect him from the vile comments directed at me from various people. I'd never thought about what it would be like for him to have grown up in a stable environment. Now I wondered how things might have been different if I had put him up for adoption.

I jumped as a loud knock caught my attention. I didn't need to guess who was at the door and I didn't move to answer it. It became more persistent and I became worried that he might knock down the door. After a while it stopped and I was faintly aware of a car pulling out of the drive way.

I stood, moving to Riley's room to check on him, worried that I had upset him too much. I opened the door, opening my mouth to begin apologising when it snapped shut at the sight of his empty room. I scanned around a few times, shocked when I found his window wide open. I ran from the room, grabbing my car keys and running out the door. He couldn't have gone far; we'd only been home for half an hour.

I searched everywhere that I could see; driving slowly to make sure I didn't miss anything. By the time I got to Emily's I was freaking out. I raced out of the car and up to the door, banging loudly. Emily opened the door, smiling until she saw the panicked look on my face.

"Amber, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Is Riley here?" I asked desperately, hoping he was here, "Is he?"

Emily shook her head, "He ran away?" She asked horrified.

"I don't know! I mean, we got home and he just went straight to his room. He was angry at me but he's never done something like this." I cried, tears pouring out of my eyes.

Sam appeared behind Emily, "Amber what's wrong?"

"Riley's missing. She thinks he ran away." Emily murmured to him, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'll get the guys to help look." Sam said, disappearing into the house and returning with Jacob, Paul, Jared and Quil. There was no sign of Embry.

"Is there anywhere he would go to first?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "I thought he would've come here. I don't know where else he would've gone."

Sam barked out orders and the guys all disappeared into different cars. I ran back to mine, driving around the short town and finding no sign of him anywhere. I didn't have any family around here and even if I did none of them knew about him. I had no idea where he could have gone and the worry and guilt was eating me alive.

I drove back to Emily's hoping that someone there had heard anything. They all gave me sad looks and without getting out of the car I reversed and went back home hoping that he might've returned. The house was still empty and I collapsed on a seat crying. I couldn't loose him not after everything I've done to have him and raise him.

I went to the door at the sound of a strong knock. There stood Embry and Riley looking down at the ground guiltily. I forgot about my tears, pulling him to me and wrapping my arms around him.

"What were you thinking?" I said firmly after pulling away, "Do you have _any_ idea how scared I was?"

Riley mumbled something but still wouldn't look at me. He slinked back into his bedroom keeping the door open so I could tell that he was still in there. I looked back at Embry he smiled gently at me and pulled me into his arms. At that moment I couldn't care less that he was a werewolf. He had brought Riley back to me.

"Thank you." I sobbed, tears streaming down my face once again.

"Shh, it's okay Amber. He was walking down the road when I found him and I took him to a café to get stuff out of him." Embry told me, kissing the top of my forehead.

I sniffled pulling away from him, "I'm sorry I ran out on you guys today."

"It's okay." He mumbled and looked at the ground.

"So," I began casually, wiping away my tears, "How long have you guys been werewolves for?" I asked nonchalantly.

His eyes practically fell out of his head, "What? We're not- I mean- werewolves aren't real…I don't know what…it's all Quil's fault." He blurted out.

I laughed, feeling much happier than ten minutes ago, "Why is it Quil's fault?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Um…because he's annoying?" He said but it came out like a question.

"Embry I did figure it out." I told him matter of fact, "I mean it explains the freakishly tallness and temperature and _why are you looking at me like that_?" I asked, feeling suddenly self conscious.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Embry said with a goofy smile. "No other imprint has ever figured it out. Everyone had to tell them."

I frowned, "Imprint?"

Embry became nervous suddenly, linking his hand through mine, "There's a thing with being a werewolf…"

"So you finally admitted it." I said triumphantly, though I already knew that it was true.

He laughed but it sounded nervous, "Yes I'm a werewolf. Imprints are our soul mates, the only one out there for us. It's a rare thing but pretty much all of us have imprinted by now."

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, "And have you imprinted?"

He nodded seriously, "I imprinted on you."

I blinked feeling very overwhelmed and before I could think his lips crashed onto mine heatedly. After a moment of shock my eyes closed and my arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. His burning hands wrapped around my waist, keeping me pinned to him while he crashed his lips repeatedly against mine. His tongue shot out, tasting my lower lip and my legs almost collapsed. He pulled away after a moment and we were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." Was all either of us could say.


	11. Talking Through The Past

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Eleven

Everything around us settled down after that though neither of us really spoke of the heated kiss that we shared. Riley had continued to apologise and there was significant improvement in his behaviour, and I noticed how he constantly did everything he could to help me around the house.

Embry was around more often now, playing with Riley and spending time with me. We never spoke about my past and Riley's father, but I knew he wanted to ask me about him. Ever since discovering that I'm his soul mate I've felt secure in our relationship, knowing now that he wouldn't walk out on me or reject me.

I was in love with him.

Admitting that to myself had changed my world; I noticed the little twitch of his nose whenever he was concentrating on something, how he would scratch the back of his head when he was confused, thinking or nervous and how saved a large, awe filled smile whenever he looked at me. Butterflies were a constant companion in my stomach when I was around Embry, they were there even when I thought about him and I wouldn't trade this feeling for any other.

The door opened and Embry walked in, swinging his key chain around his finger and whistling quietly to himself, "Hello Amb," He said smiling widely, kissing me on the mouth full. "Where's the little man?"

"Embry!" Riley cried, running out of his rooms and into his arms, "Mommy was just about to make some toasted cheese sandwiches."

"Riley, no!" I cried dramatically, "Now we're not going to be able to have any!"

Embry pouted at me, "That's not true; I'll save you some."

I sighed exaggeratedly and began to head to the kitchen. Embry's arms immediately encircled my waist and he refused to let me go even as I was cooking, "Will you please let go of me so I can cook you two some food?"

"Nope. You're too cute to resist." Embry said, resting his head on my shoulder. "So I was thinking."

"Did it hurt?" I asked teasingly, dishing the toasted sandwiches onto the plate and turning in his arms to rest against the bench.

"Very funny." Then I realized the nervousness in his eyes and I gave him my attention seriously, "I want you guys to move in with me." He said seriously.

I blinked, looking at him in shock, "What? Seriously?" I asked excitement and happiness slowly entering my voice.

He nodded looking desperate, "I can't live without you any longer; it's driving me crazy. Move in with me." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"Of course we will." I paused for a moment, "I have to ask Riley first."

He smiled, kissing the top of my head, "I understand."

"Riley." I said turning back to him with Embry standing next to me, "We have something we want to ask you."

He looked up from his sandwich, "Yeah?"

"How would you feel if we lived with Embry in his house?" I asked, wringing my hands nervously.

His face split into a huge smile, "Really? And we'll be a family?" His eagerness almost caused me to break down; he was only getting a family when he was five years old.

"Of course we will bud." Embry said, grinning, "We always have been even if I'm not living with you."

"When did you want us in?" I asked as I leaned against him.

"How's tomorrow for you?"

I looked around at the house we had lived in for the past months, realizing that I was finally moving on from all of the loneliness and pain of the past five years. No longer would we live our lives moving from town to town to try and survive and escape from the loneliness. We had a proper life with friends and family.

I had Embry.

"You all set?"

I leaned back into Embry's arms that had wrapped around my waist. I relished in the warmth seeping through him and onto me. "Everything's all good."

"Let's go home." He said, taking my hand and kissing me.

Riley was more than happy to be moving in with Embry and was currently bouncing up and down in his seat, watching the scenery fly by as Embry drove us and our few belongings to his house. He'd told me how he had built his own his when he was seventeen, living with Quil until he had finished it because his parents had moved out of La Push. I had never been to his house before and I was curious to see the condition of the place. Everything in La Push was so close together that it only took us five minutes to reach his house and I was instantly awed.

It was a big land that he'd told me his father had brought for him before they left. The house was two story and we could extend if we needed to. The house was built by red wood, small footpath made from round stones, and the balcony had a long seat swing on it. I let Embry guide me up the footpath chuckling at my stunned expression. Riley had long gone in the house, running around excitedly and his footsteps thundered up the staircase to find his bedroom. Our bedroom was on the floor, a large queen sized bed already there, the room painted cream. The kitchen was wide and open, welcoming.

"Embry, it's beautiful." I whispered when I had finished the tour.

Riley was currently up in his room and we were lying on _our_ bed, facing each other. Embry planted a soft kiss on my forehead, "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled, kissing his mouth, "I love you too." He hesitated a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." I said, sighing contently.

"Promise you won't freak out?" He said sounding nervous.

"Yes, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He looked at me calmly, asking, "Will you tell me about everything before you had Riley?"

I sat up, running a hand through my hair and breathing shakily. "You know I had Riley when I was sixteen." I began, leaning back against the headboard, "My parents were rich, a doctor and lawyer, and they never gave me any freedom. They were so strict all the time; I eventually snapped and rebelled."

"I wouldn't blame you." Embry said quietly, taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

I took a deep breath and continued, "So one night I told them I was going to a friend's house. You know the routine; I tell my parents I'm staying at a friend's house and they tell their parents they're staying at my house." I paused, laughing without humour, "My best friend, Kane, was into the whole partying, drinking and smoking thing then and persuaded me to go. He gave me one drink and we just began to share. At one point, I don't even know when, we were in a bedroom, and we…did it." I said, feeling awkward saying it.

"So after a month I began to notice the signs; morning sickness, weight gain and my lack of a period. I freaked out and brought a pregnancy test; when I told Kane…h-he told me to get r-rid of it." I said, trying to stop my tears, "He just said that he could handle something so big, that he wouldn't support me. My parents found out and booked appointments and everything for the abortion but I wasn't going to. I told Kane that I had had the abortion and he was so happy." I said, shaking my head as I remembered how my mother screamed at me, how relieved Kane had been and acted like it was nothing, "That night I packed my bag, took my bank details and left a note saying not to find me. I haven't been back since, nor have I contacted them. I choose Riley."

"I'm sorry Amber." Embry said, pulling him closer to me comfortingly. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, "I'm never going to leave you; you know that right?"

I nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too. But there's something I think you should do, something you need to do." He said seriously.

"What?" I asked, sniffling and wiping away my tears.

"I want you to call your parents."

I jerked back in shock, "What? You can't mean that Embry." I said, shaking my head terrified of the mere thought of what they would do if my parents found Riley. "Embry, you don't understand; they'll take him away."

"You don't know that sweetheart." He said, gently reaching out and cradling me against his chest.

"I do. They'll find me and take him away." I said, clutching on to his shirt, "I can't Embry, I can't loose him."

"I won't let them Amber." Embry said, forcing my head up to look him directly in the eye, "You need to do this for yourself. You need closure and you need to let go of the past."


	12. Becoming A Family

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Twelve

"_You need to do this for yourself. You need closure and you need to let go of the past."_

I shook my head stubbornly, "Embry I can't. Not right now at least; I need time."

He traced a finger across my jaw gently, "You can't run from it forever, no matter how far you go. I know you want it to be so but its not."

"I'm scared Embry." I whispered.

"I know sweetheart." He said tenderly, "But they can't do anything to you; I won't let them. They can't take Riley from you and they can't tell you what to do. You're not a little kid anymore."

I bit my lip trying to think of an alternative for calling them, "What if I do something else instead of calling to start off with?" I suggested.

"What would this something be?" He asked cocking his head to the side curiously.

I took a deep breath, playing with his fingers, "What if I checked my Myspace. I know it may not be much but…"

"It's a start for today." Embry said encouragingly, kissing me, "We can take small steps Amber. I'll go get the laptop."

I fidgeted nervously as I waited for him to return with the laptop. I had not once logged into Myspace since I had left home and I wondered if anyone had messaged me over the years to try and get in contact with me.

Embry handed me the laptop, sliding onto the bed next to me and leaning back against the headboard. He watched as I typed in the address, taking my hand and squeezing it gently as I logged into my account for the first time in five years. I blinked at the number of comments and messages left for me. I opened my comments, surprised to see half of them from Kane, the other half from my sister and parents.

_Amber,_

_Please, just call us. Just let us know you're okay, please._

_Mom & Dad_

_Amber, _

_I didn't mean to hurt you like this. Please, everyone is worried about you. There are people here who want to help you._

_Kane_

The list went on like that, and as time had gone on they had gotten fewer, only sending them once a month and eventually once every couple of months. There were promises of a better home, help, everything that I could think of but not in one of them did they mention anything about me having a baby.

"They thought I went ahead with the abortion." I whispered aghast, "They actually think I ran away because I had the abortion."

Embry rubbed my back comfortingly, "Its okay sweetheart." He murmured, "Why don't you message someone?"

I bit my lip, deliberating who to message. Hesitantly I clicked on my parents wondering how I was going to write this.

_Mom & Dad,_

_I'm sorry I've never written over the years. I've had too much to deal with and I needed to do it on my own._

I paused writing, looking over at Embry, "Do you think I should tell them about Riley?"

Embry nodded, "If you think it's a good idea."

I bit my lip and continued writing.

_I want you to know about someone; his name is Riley and he's your grandson. I never had the abortion; for the past five years I've been wondering over America trying to find somewhere to settle down with him but it's been hard. Everywhere we go people always comment about my age and Riley but we've found a good place and I have a boyfriend that loves me and Riley._

_I don't know when I'll call but I'll try and stay in touch._

_Amber_

Before I could rethink doing this I clicked the send button and leaned back sighing heavily. Embry rubbed a hand down my back comfortingly; he knew how hard this was for me to do. I smiled up at him tracing my hand across his jaw and cupped my hand around his neck, drawing him closer so I could plant my lips across his.

"Amber." Embry groaned, roughly kissing me back as his hands moved to my waist, the rest of his body rolling on top of me.

I'll admit it; we got a little carried away, and when I say little I mean clothes started to come off. Embry's hands felt like they were in a million places at once and I couldn't get close enough to him to be satisfied. He was tracing his lips all across my collarbone and down to my breasts, switching between each one while I gasped underneath him. It wasn't until we heard the small patter of feet that we stopped, looking at each other with wide eyes.

We had forgotten completely about Riley.

We rushed to get our clothes back on and I hurriedly flattened my hair, positioning the laptop on my lap to make it seem like I hadn't just been making out heavily with my very hot boyfriend. Riley came in, smiling unaware of the flustered looks that Embry and I gave him; I looked anywhere but at Embry, sure that if I did I would try and jump him.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked as he climbed up onto the bed.

He crossed his legs, smiling innocently. I knew instantly he wanted something. "Mommy, you know how much I love you…"

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him, "What did you want Riley?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

He giggled, knowing that he'd been caught out, "Can I get a puppy?" He asked, widening his eyes pleadingly.

I half expected the lower lip to start trembling. "I don't know sweetheart. We've only just moved in here. Maybe we should wait until we've settled in a bit more?" I suggested, looking over at Embry who looked torn at Riley's innocent, pleading face.

"Well I don't see why we can't." Embry said slowly, his face still torn over Riley's pleading face and staying with reality.

"What about money?" I enquired.

He waved that worry away with a flick of his hand, "We get plenty of good cash from the shop. That and we also get a little pay from doing all the patrol work for the council around here."

Riley brightened, realising that he may get his wish, "Really? We can get a puppy?" He asked excitedly.

Embry rubbed a hand across his jaw, "Well, I'll have to make sure that the backyard is safe for a puppy."

"What does that mean?" Riley asked, burrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'll need to check the fences to make sure there aren't any holes that a little dog could climb under otherwise he might run away." He explained, "And maybe I should start building the gate; that wouldn't be a bad idea." He added as an afterthought.

Riley began to jump up and down on the bed excitedly, and grabbed Embry's hand, demanding that he go and check the fences now. Laughing Embry allowed himself to be dragged outside; I followed, smiling contently as Riley helped Embry search the fences for any possible escape routes for a little animal. For years Riley had wanted a pet and finally, he may just be able to get his second wish.

They came back over after they had searched all along the fence line; judging by the look on Riley's face everything looked good.

"Can we go to the pet store today mommy? Can we please?" He pleaded excitedly, bouncing up and down in front of me.

Embry laughed and tousled his hair, "We'll have to wait until I can build the gate first."

Riley pouted and sighed, "Alright daddy."

Both Embry and I froze as that word left Riley's mouth, watching as he went back into the house not noticing the two stunned adults. I studied Embry's expression wearily, wondering how he would react to what Riley had called him. I almost collapsed with relief, seeing the bright smile form on Embry's face.

"He called me dad." He whispered, the smile never leaving his lips.

I moved to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and stretching up on my toes to kiss him. "That's because you are his dad." I whispered.

He pulled back, suddenly looking excited like he had won the lottery, "I have to start the gate." He said hurriedly, going into a cupboard and pulling out a tool box.

"Embry, don't you need the wood to build the gate?" I called, watching him dart down the back to the shed.

"I've already got some." He shouted back, carrying up planks of wood half his size.

I watched from the door, amazed, as Embry worked for the rest of the afternoon on the gate. When I came back to check on him after making dinner he was finishing screwing the door between the fence. Riley followed me out and ran to Embry, throwing his arms around him and hugging him, beaming up happily.

"Thanks daddy. We can get a puppy now?" He asked excitedly.

Embry lifted him up, balancing him on his hip as he walked back up to the house, "How about we go tomorrow? And your mom has cooked something pretty yummy." Embry said, swooping down to give me a kiss.

Nothing could ruin this moment.


	13. Surprise

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Chapter Twelve

We had to wait two weeks before we could go to Port Angelas to choose a dog. The morning after Embry had built the fence and gate his car was discovered with two flat tyres, a result of the neighbourhood kids drinking and partying during the night. It had happened to multiple cars in the past week and Embry had been furious that someone had done that to his car.

As we went to try my car it finally decided to play up and needed several things fixed on it. In the end Embry and I both decided there was no use in keeping it. With all this happening the shop was incredibly busy at the moment, fixing the cars that had been vandalised by some of the neighbourhood kids.

The two weeks passed incredibly slowly.

Riley spent his waking hours either moping or asking if the car was ready for us to drive. Needless to say he was beyond excited when we finally told him the car was ready. He was seated in the backseat before we had even gotten out of the house, bouncing in his seat with anticipation. His chatter was constant as we drove in to town and I could see his eyes darting around the shops frantically searching for the pet store.

He bolted out of the car the minute it stopped and he had allocated the store, Embry managing to keep up with him easily while I tried to calm my pounding heart at the sight of my little boy springing across the busy road. Embry was reprimanding him when I had finally crossed the street and he mumbled an apology, walking beside me as we went into the shop.

He didn't stay close for long, too excited to care that he was in trouble. He darted away from us and over to the caged puppies to observe them, ushering us over. He was torn between a golden Labrador and a Border collie. It was me that finally made the final decision, choosing a small female Labrador. The little puppy was given the name Mim by Riley, naming her from one of his favourite cartoons.

"Amber? Are you home?" Embry shouted, the front door slamming shut behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen." I called back, not bothering to raise my voice too much, knowing that he could've heard me if I had spoken normally.

I was cutting up vegetables for dinner, now used to cooking enough for a small army and enough that both Embry and I had some to take for lunch the next day.

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against him, "Mm, smells good." He muttered sleepily, kissing my cheek.

You're not patrolling tonight, are you?" I asked concerned, tilting my head back to study him. The rings under his eyes were black, looking as though he had been punched in the face.

He shook his head, resting it back down on my shoulder, "Sam's given me the rest of the week off for filling in for the other guys."

"Good, you need a break. You've been working too much Embry." I said, turning in his arms to kiss him, "I've picked out some movies for us to watch."

He grimaced, "Please say it's not some crappy cartoon that Riley didn't even like?"

I pouted, "No, Riley chose them this time." I grumbled.

He sighed with relief, "We're saved!"

I glared at him, "Well I guess you can cook your own dinner then." I said, crossing my arms and smirking when his face became panicked.

"Please not that. You have to feed me! I'm sorry, you pick the best movies, they couldn't be better." He said quickly, looking pained at saying those words but he obviously believed that I would make him cook his own dinner.

Normally he's not even allowed in the kitchen.

I pushed away from the counter, mock sighing in disappointment, "I guess we won't be eating anything..."

I didn't get far before he picked me up, swinging me around and back to the kitchen bench. His arms were either side of my waist, keeping me pinned there. His chest pressed into my back and I could feel the warmth of his body running through me.

"Dad what did mom do?"

I jerked around to see Riley pulling himself onto a stool, grinning at me and Embry. He'd call Embry 'Dad' whenever he got the chance and both of them loved it. If anything they had become closer as if Embry had always been with us and it hadn't just been the two of us for the past five years.

Embry looked at him seriously, "She's threatening not to cook for us."

"Why?" Riley wrinkled his nose at me, "Mommy loves cooking."

Embry winced, "I told her that she couldn't pick good movies."

"Well it is true Mom." Riley agreed though he looked panicked too, "But we love your cooking. Even Mim likes it."

Both Embry and I looked at him pointedly, "And how does Mim know what it tastes like?"

He smiled innocently, "She stole a piece of my plate. She jumped really high and I couldn't stop her."

Embry snorted, "You're going to have to do better than that kiddo."

Riley huffed, "I just wanted to see if she liked it or not."

"Well now I know the dog likes my cooking I guess that solves everything." I said sarcastically, pulling away from Embry with little success.

"Please cook dinner for us." Embry begged, using his damn smile that usually means he gets what he wants.

I glared at him, "Fine but the two of you can clean up." I grumbled finishing off the vegetables and putting them in a pot.

Embry chuckled and began to pull out three plates while I watched the steak cook on the grill. Riley was still sitting at the bench, drawing a small puppy that I assumed was supposed to be Mim. Just as the vegetables were done cooking the bell rang and Riley ran to the door to answer it.

I heard a few voices talking to Riley, voices that sounded oddly familiar though I couldn't place them. I looked up from serving the vegetables onto plates only to find myself looking straight up at my parents.

I froze, staring at them in shock. How had they found me? I hadn't given them my address, or my number. Embry wouldn't do anything like this behind my back, no matter how much he wanted me to reconcile with my parents.

He realised something was wrong, gently taking my hand comfortingly as he studied my parents, obviously realising the resemblances between us. My Mom was staring at me in shock, tears brewing up in her eyes as she gripped my dad's hand tightly. Neither of them had taken their eyes off me once since I had noticed them.

The timer broke the awkward silence and I put my attention into taking the meat off the grill, using that moment as a chance to collect my thoughts. My parents were here, in front of me, for the first time in five years. The last moment we'd had together involved a lot of screaming and them telling me I was getting an abortion.

Now they were standing in the same room as me and my son.

And I had no idea what to do.

They continued to stand there in silence as I busied myself with fixing dinner. I handed Riley his food, watching as he went to the table and began eating, Mim curled up at his feet looking at the food hungrily. I looked at Riley worriedly, wondering what to do; I didn't want to have this discussion in front of him should things become heated. He didn't deserve that.

"Why don't we go out the back?" Embry suggested calmly, as if reading my mind.

He ushered them outside and I knelt by Riley, "I want you to stay inside until we're done. And stay in the kitchen where I can see you."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay Mom."

He went back to eating his dinner happily, unaware of the tension around him, and I slowly slid outside, going straight to Embry. He wrapped an arm around my waist, rubbing soothing circles on my hip. I was sure he could feel me shaking and I tried to sink further into his embrace as much as physically possible.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked, my voice wavering slightly.

Mom stepped closer, "We've been looking for you for five years. I had to know you were okay…"

"Yeah because that was really what you wanted to know about." I said sarcastically, glaring at her.

"We just wanted to know you were safe." Dad said calmly.

I snorted, "No you wanted to find me, bring me back home and make me act as if nothing had happened and we were one happy family. Guess you can't do that now you've seen your grandson." I shot back, "What would you do about all the questions asked?"

Mom sighed frustrated, "We never wanted this for you. We wanted you to finish school, go to university and have a career. I never thought you'd be the girl who got pregnant at sixteen. You ruined your life!" She exclaimed.

I glared at her, "Having Riley was the best thing that ever happened to me." I hissed, "If I had the choice of going back and changing what had happened, I wouldn't change a thing."

Dad placed a calming hand on Mom's shoulder, "There's nothing we can change but we can make things better. We want you to come home with us."

I stared at them incredulously and I could feel Embry stiffen behind me, "You cannot be serious! Do you honestly think I would go home and leave my home? You tried to force me to get an abortion; I would never live with you again!" I shouted, glancing through the glass door to see if Riley had heard but he was obliviously drawing at the kitchen table.

Mom looked at me pleadingly, "We can give you and Riley a better life. You can meet other people, go back to school and maybe you and Matt can work things out."

A low growl came from Embry and I squeezed his hand comfortingly, "There's nothing to work out. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Riley. If that's all you want than leave." I said forcing myself to stay calm.

A/N this story only has a few more chapters left. I'm going to post a Paul story after this one and still continue with 'Gifts In Life'. Thanks for all the reviews, sorry its taken me so long to reply.


	14. Things Just Keep Getting Complicated

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Sorry I just realised I mixed up Kane's name with Matt. His name is actually Matt.

Chapter Thirteen

"_If that's all you want than leave"_

"Of course that's not what we want." Dad said firmly now moving closer to me, "We don't care whether you come back with us or if you never go back to school. All we want is to keep in contact with you and visit you."

"Allen!" Mom hissed whirling around to face him angrily, "How can you say that…"

Dad glared at her, "It's very easy to say. All we've ever done is told her to do this and that. She's _happy_ here and Riley is obviously happy here too."

I blinked; I had never been remotely close with my dad, he had always been too busy with work. But hearing him say that almost made me burst into tears. He wasn't saying this to make me go home; he was saying it because it was true.

Dad turned to Embry and held out his hand, "I'm Allen." He introduced himself quietly.

Embry took his hand, smiling at him and I knew they would get along, "I'm Embry Call. Why don't we go inside and I can cook some more meat; someone always cooks too much vegetables." He said lightly.

Dad smiled, "We'd love to."

I glared teasingly at Embry trying to ease the tension between me and Mom, "If I cook so much then maybe you should do the cooking from now on."

He looked horrified, "Haven't we already agreed that your cooking is far superior to mine and that you should be the one to cook?"

Riley giggled, "Dad's right mom."

Mom jerked at hearing Riley refer to Embry as 'Dad', "He is not your father." She all but hissed at Riley, glaring at Embry.

Before I could tell her to get out Dad rounded on her looking furious, "What is your damn problem Helen?"

I quickly ushered Riley into his room, telling him to change into his pyjamas. I got back in time to hear them start yelling.

"I don't want my grandson to be blocked out of his father's life, his real father." Mom shouted back.

Dad sighed frustrated, "It's none of our business who he calls 'dad'. Kane hasn't been a part of his life…"

"And he should and he will be."

"Shut up." I shouted and they finally stopped, mom looking at me angrily.

"Don't you talk to me…" she began.

I cut over her, crossing my arms, "I'll talk to you however I like. I'll say whatever the hell I want to say to you." I snapped, "Embry is Riley's father, not Kane. Kane didn't want hi s own son and that give him no right to him. Embry has been there for him and me, even though he didn't have to be."

"Kane has a right to know his son." Mom ground out insistently.

"If you're so worried about what Kane's going through then leave. Dad you're more than welcome to stay for dinner."

Mom stuck her chin up stubbornly, "Don't worry you'll know what to do." She said, her words sending worry through me as she went to the door and called out to someone.

I stared in shock as Mom re-entered the house with someone I hadn't expected to see ever again. He hadn't changed much over the years, still the lanky guy that strutted around the place like he was top stuff. He still looked carefree and young, not at all how I felt after spending the past five years raising his son while he was having the time of his life.

"Amber." Kane greeted quietly, standing awkwardly next to my mother.

I glared at them, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

He stiffened, obvious Mom had told him that I was expecting him and happy to see him, "I'm here to meet my son, the one you kept from me for five years."

I snorted, "Yeah that would be right; make me look like the uncaring bitch. Who was it that told me to get rid of it and that you wouldn't support me?"

He threw his hands into the air, "I was sixteen!" He shouted.

"So was I." I shouted back, "But I managed to leave home, have Riley and continue to raise him and work while you did what? Spend your weekends partying and screwing other people? There was no way you would have been able to handle or accept the responsibility of having a child."

"How dare you…" He took a step closer looking furious.

Embry stepped in front of me, glaring at Kane, "Back off." He said warningly.

"Mommy I think Mim's hungry."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to Riley who was standing in his PJ's innocently, Mim next to him. I quickly gave Mim some of the puppy food, smiling at the little puppy as she gobbled down the food.

Kane was still staring at Riley shocked and took a step closer, bobbing down in front of Riley, "Hey mate." Kane said, a little awkwardly, "Do you know who I am?"

Mom blocked me as I tried to get to Riley, "No." He shook his head, frowning at him. I knew he didn't like him.

Kane smiled, "I'm your Dad."

Riley's confusion turned into a small glare, "You're not my Dad." He shouted, running past him and jumping into Embry's arms, burying his face into his neck.

Kane stood, glaring at Embry, "Give me my son." He said angrily.

"No chance in hell." Embry snarled, standing up to his full height and looking extremely menacing. There was no way Kane would have stood a chance in a fight against him.

Mom glared at Embry, "You have no right over Riley. Kane is his real father and there is no way they would let him stay with you over Kane."

Dad stared at Mom in shock, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a deadly voice.

Mom looked at him as though it should have been obvious, "I'm taking my grandson away from this place. We're going to get Kane full custody of Riley." She sounded awfully smug about destroying her daughter's world.

Embry looked at her disgustedly, "And here I actually convinced Amber to get in contact with you. You have to be the most selfish woman I have ever met."

Mom blushed bright red at his words, "I don't care what someone like you thinks. I want my grandson…"

"And there is no way in hell you are getting him." I said quietly.

Kane looked at me mockingly, "You can't actually think you'll win in court? You can't even afford a lawyer…"

"She has a lawyer." Dad said quietly.

"Well they'll have no chance against you." Mom said lightly, still smirking at Embry smugly.

"I'm her lawyer." Dad stated firmly, looking calmly at Mom.

"You what?" Kane asked dumbly.

Dad glanced irritably at him, "What makes you think I'm going to defend you over my daughter? I never liked you from the start."

Embry smiled at him, "Did you want to hold him sir?"

Dad nodded, smiling kindly down at Riley, "Hello Riley."

Riley looked at him for a moment before offering out his arms to be held, "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"He's your grandpa sweetie." I said softly, smiling at them.

"Allen, think about what is best for Riley." Mom ground at him.

Dad turned to me, "I think we'd better go over a few things before I organise a court order." He said calmly and then turned to Mom, "You need to leave these premises so I can discuss some things with my clients."

Mom and Kane stared in shock at Dad before finally giving up and leaving. Things had always been tense between mom and dad and now I wonder how their marriage would last now that he was going against her.

Dad spent the rest of the night telling us what we would need to do; Embry was going to officially adopt Riley to make it harder for them to take him away from him and they really had no chance in winning against Dad in court, no matter who the judge was, who they hired to oppose him and what evidence they tried to use against us.

Things just keep getting complicated.


	15. Epilogue

I own nothing apart from Amber and Riley and the plot!!!

Epilogue

Things finally stopped becoming more complicated.

Sure enough Mom and Kane had gotten a lawyer, though from the looks of the seedy fat man we all doubted how qualified he was. We didn't have a worry though, Dad was one of the best lawyers in New York and having worked in the high courts he knew how to battle out a custody case with no worries.

But I still couldn't help worrying. Every night I would find myself pacing around mine and Embry's bedroom, going over constantly what I had to say. Embry would play the lawyer, asking questions and letting me answer them, knowing that this was all he could do to comfort me for the upcoming court case.

Riley knew something was wrong; he wasn't smart for nothing. Dad had spoken to him calmly, explaining how Kane didn't agree with him being kept out of his life. Riley understood immediately that if he said something wrong he would get taken away from me and spent every minute asking Dad what he should and shouldn't say. If anything he was more worried about the case than I was but he allowed himself the childish ability of being distracted by Mim who seemed to feel that something was wrong, often curling herself up on Riley's lap so he could pet her.

Finally the day came and I was a ball of nerves, never letting Riley out of my sight for more than a few minutes. We arrived at the court to find Mom sitting with Kane, making it out as if he was the victim in all of this. I tried not to glare at them, staying close to Riley to comfort him. He was shaking beside me, knowing that he could be taken from me if something should go wrong.

But luckily for us, it didn't. Kane used the argument that Dad had suspected, going for the father who didn't know his child existed and being refused to see him. He tried to use evidence that he had contacted me in the past few years but Dad quickly destroyed that, using himself as a witness saying that if his daughter didn't contact him, then I surely wouldn't contact the boy who refused to support me.

It came to questioning Riley and they were, thankfully gentle with their questionings. I could see the frustration growing in Mom and Kane as Riley spoke of me highly, discussing how I had always protected him and cared for him and even taught him.

Needless to say we won the case.

Things calmed after the case, Kane trying to get into contact only once before giving up altogether. Sam had caught him sneaking around the house three times and he was finally arrested, a restricting order put against him. But what really surprised me the most was Dad demanding a divorce from Mom, who had acted the worst throughout all of this. Through this I supported Dad like he supported me, knowing how much he had loved her despite her overbearing ways but she had gone too far and he had snapped.

I could see the differences in him now that he wasn't being nagged at by Mom. He was lighter, more carefree as he played with Riley and talked with Embry about the garage. Embry even trusted him enough to tell him about his secret. Dad was shocked, to say the least, but he accepted what Embry was.

Embry and I had finally gone 'all the way' in our relationship, finally at a point where we were living without worry or tension. I trusted him more than I trusted myself, as cliché as it is to say, and I knew without a doubt that moving to La Push had been the best decision of my life.

I was folding the clothes in our bedroom, staring off in to space as Embry came in grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What are you so happy about?" I asked him suspiciously, squealing as he picked me up and kissed me heatedly.

"Can't I come see my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked cheekily, though I could hear the dissatisfaction when he said 'girlfriend'.

"I live with you Embry, you see me all the time." I pointed out, wrapping my arms around his neck when he refused to put me back down.

He pouted, "So? I've finally got you to myself…"

"No you don't." I frowned, "Dad and Riley are at the back of the house playing."

He grinned at me, "Oh, no they're not." He said in a sing song voice.

I quirked an eyebrow up at him "Does this mean I'm finally going to know why I've been put in to isolation?"

"We have the whole house to ourselves for…" He looked down at his watch, "Two hours."

"We better not let it go to waste then." I said slyly, leaning in for a kiss.

He pulled back sooner than I would have liked, gently putting me back on my feet, and "I've got a surprise for you." He whispered as he covered my eyes with his large hands, blocking my vision easily.

I laughed as he led me out into the kitchen, his legs pressed in to the back of mine as we walked. He manoeuvred me around what I assumed was the kitchen until I heard the scraping of the chair legs against the wooden floor. He helped me sit down, demanding for me to close my eyes and I did as I was told, wondering what he had exactly planned. My eyes were squeezed shut because I knew if I didn't clamp them down tightly I would be tempted to peak at what Embry had planned.

I resisted the urge barely.

"You can open your eyes now." Embry said, startling me.

I opened my eyes and gaped at the sight in front of me; the table had a nice white table cloth over it, candles lit on top and two glasses on top with a bottle of soft drink. There was a plate of spaghetti bolognaise in front of me and one in front of Embry. He moved to sit opposite me with a smug grin on his face at what I assumed was my reaction to the surprise.

"What's all this for?" I asked amazed at the food in front of me.

He smiled at me secretively, "I just wanted to show you how much I love you." He said innocently and nodded towards the plate in front of me, "Eating time." He said enthusiastically.

I knew the moment I tried it that Emily had cooked it; we all knew that Embry couldn't cook to save his life but the thought was sweet. I knew he'd been worrying about this all week, jumping over small things and acting secretively with Dad and the guys at the garage. I hadn't suspected that he would do such a thing and it touched me how much thought he had put into the night. I just hoped that Dad and Riley weren't driving around town trying to find something to do.

"Do you like it?" He asked worriedly when he saw me looking down at it.

I looked up, smiling brightly at him, "I love it, thank you." I said earnestly.

Naturally he gobbled his down as fast as he could, probably ready for more even though I was only half way through mine. By the time I had finished he was bouncing in his seat looking extremely nervous and I wondered what else he had planned that was making him like this.

He disappeared into the kitchen after taking the empty plates and returned with some chocolate mousse. My eyes widened at the sight of bowl, trying to remember the last time I had eaten chocolate mousse and no date came to mind. I narrowed my eyes at him as he watched me eat; someone had told him that mousse was my favourite desert, and I wondered again what he was planning.

"Did you like it?" He asked once we had both finished, me sculling down a class of milk to take away the richness of the chocolate.

I noted the forced casualness in his tone and put him at ease, "It was great, thank you." I said softly, smiling at him.

He hesitated a moment before doing something that hadn't crossed my mind once this evening.

He got down on one knee.

I looked down at him shocked, my breath hitching.

"Amber, since the very first moment I saw you I literally knew you were my soul mate." He began and I cracked a smile, my eyes filling with tears. "We've had some…pretty eventful things happen." He continued, wincing at the things that we had fought over, "But I never doubted for a second that I wouldn't end up kneeling in front of you." He took my hand in his large one, "Will you marry me?"

I continued to stare at him for a moment before throwing myself in his arms, "Of course I'll marry you." I cried, pulling back to kiss him, "Yes!"

He kissed me back heatedly but before either of us could say anything else Dad and Riley ran into the room grinning widely. I stared at them, realising that they had both been in on what Embry was planning.

"Mommy's marrying Daddy!" Riley squealed, launching himself into my arms.

I pulled back, suddenly wary, "You're okay with this, right Riley?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Of course I am Mom. Embry asked me ages ago."

I looked at Embry amazed, "How long have you been planning this for?"

"A while." He said defensively, "I had to make sure it was the right time and you weren't stressing over something."

I smiled at him, at the man who I would, without a doubt, spend the rest of my life with, and sank back into his arms content.

Happiness finally found.

A/N so that's the end of Finding Happiness. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the reviews. Look out for my Paul imprint story, I haven't chosen a name yet. Gifts in Life will still continue normally but I won't be able to update for a while because I'm moving house and I'm homeless for a while! Read and Review!


End file.
